


Tainted

by addviolence, VocaSonic



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Black Markets, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cults, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Humiliation, Love Triangles, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Omorashi, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Torture, Stockholm Syndrome, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addviolence/pseuds/addviolence, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocaSonic/pseuds/VocaSonic
Summary: Silver goes on a trip to find love in a trafficking ring. He gets three different owners, along with three vastly different relationships. He gets pretty fucked up, in every sense of the word.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An RP that's currently going on with a dear friend of mine, addviolence! So we're makin' this shit public for our own enjoyment. Apologies if it's choppy in some places, this is straight from the RP document I have, so if anything I'll edit it later to make it flow more smoothly. That also goes for any typos or grammar errors you see. Anyhoo, Silver needs more lovin', so he's gettin' tons of it in here. Poor thing.

It had been a crisp autumn morning, and Blaze had met up with her friend for coffee and strolling through the town as they often did to catch up with one another - as if implying they didn't see each other all the time regardless. Still, it was tradition. Today, however, the feline had been getting a lot off of her chest about her best friend. Chaos, he was a fool...

 

"I just really think you should stay away from him - he's a creep," Blaze had been rambling. "I mean... He's way too old for you, surely. Those kinda guys date others younger than them for a reason. He's using you for something," she went on.

 

Blaze knew Silver had been spending an awful lot of time around Mephiles recently and she absolutely did not support the relationship the two had, whatever it was. The feline took a sip of her latte, the tip of her tail twitching slightly in irritation. She knew Silver probably wouldn't listen to her anyways, for Mephiles had him charmed and wrapped around his finger. Silver was far too influential for his own good.

Silver inhaled the scent of the coffee shop they were currently in, feeling his ear nearly fall off at Blaze's never-ending concerns. "Blaze," He dragged out, clutching his hot chocolate between his hands. "there's plenty of old, nice people out there. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover! Just because one of them asked me out doesn't mean I'm going to be used." He sighed. The cat was just too careful for her own good, sometimes. People could be trusted, and yes, there might be bad ones out there, but Silver had a firm belief that at least the majority of people were at the very least, decent.

 

"He’s.. not the brightest, perhaps, but come on. It couldn't hurt! And if it makes you feel better, if I get creeped out, I'll leave, and you can say 'I told you so', okay?" The hedgehog tried to compromise, settling for an easy medium. "Do I look that vulnerable to you? I can handle myself, you know that." Silver blew on his milk before taking a sip, giving a smile. "And you should put yourself out there, so I can complain about _your_ creepy dates, eh?" Silver snickered, poking fun at his friend. Even if she did have her points, he had this in the bag, he was sure of it.

Blaze raised a brow at her friend's remarks, not at all amused at his banter or logic. She's had to get him out of plenty messed up situations, and her instincts were just screaming that this would be another case - and it would be more unfortunate, for it would probably result in Silver also being heartbroken for the first time in his life. She knew he would get hurt somehow, and wanted to avoid it but.. Maybe she _should_ step back. Maybe this was just a part of life he had to experience - everyone did at some point, surely. She would just have to be there for him when things went sour, and she was certain that it would...

 

Blaze sighed, "I guess so.." she stated hesitantly. "I just don't think he's right for you is all. And I don't want you to get hurt," she murmured. "And besides, we don't have to sit here and say 'I told you so' at each other over creepy dates all the time, because I don't plan on having any of those anytime soon. So when you get tired of hearing it from me, maybe you'll learn."

A little harsh, sure. But Blaze had good intentions behind her hard exterior.

Silver was already used to her straightforward demeanor over _many_ warnings beforehand on other things, so while it still stung a little, it wasn't anything he wasn't used to from her. "Look, I appreciate your concern for me Blaze- I really do. But, I want to do this okay? And if things go awry then I'll be more careful next time. But.. I wanna take this chance." Amber eyes looked down at his cup, Silver's shoulders raising in a soft shrug. "And if I get hurt, that's on me. So don't blame yourself. But Mephiles is a really nice guy, and if it makes you feel better, I don't believe he'd hurt me."

 

In reality however, Silver was also saying these things to not only reassure Blaze, but also himself. Granted, he was nervous, and he was young too, so he'd never really gone out on an _official_ date before. But there was a time for a new experience on anything! He'd tried to keep positive, even if he felt a tiny bit uneasy on the inside. There was a part of him that was nervous, saying ‘ _what if Blaze was right?_ ’ or  ‘ _This could be a seriously bad move._ ’ But, that was just his anxiety talking.. he had to keep his chin up!

At that moment, Silver's phone went off. He checked it, and seeing that it was Mephiles asking where he was, he quickly replied back. **'On my way! :3'** He then looked at Blaze and gave her a quick hug. "I'll be safe, okay? I'll tell you if anything happens. Now I gotta go, bye Blaze!" Silver cheered as he exited the coffee shop, throwing his empty cup in the trash on his way out.

 

Blaze had been reluctant to let her friend go still, having hugged him tightly and told him to call her should things have gone bad - which now meant she would be up all night just in case she heard her phone ring. She was worried, but knew she had to let him go. And so she did.

His feet padded against the sidewalk as he ran over to the (luckily nearby) bookstore where he and Mephiles had met, and spent a lot at their time together at. He spotted the darker one easily, like red in the snow, and ran over with only a slight pant in his breath.

 

"Hello, Meph!" The albino greeted his friend- well, date. "Sorry, I was with a friend. But how are you?" He smiled wide, like he trusted the other far too much for the amount of time they'd actually talked.

 

Mephiles had been standing outside the bookstore with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, arms crossed as he leaned against the building. He looked up when Silver approached, abandoning the stick of nicotine by tossing and stomping it into the cement beneath him. Immediately after that, he put an arm around the smaller hedgehog and pulled him in closer before giving him a quick peck on the top of his head. "Quite alright," he murmured with a slight smile, "I'm better now that you're here."

And, as if performing a magic trick, Mephiles pulled out a single rose, which he delicately placed behind the ivory hedgehog's ear. The man was slightly odd, yes, but at least he attempted to be endearing. "Have you eaten anything today, little one?" He then asked with a slight purr.

Silver's smile grew bigger as he was showered with affection, already feeling quite happy within the first five minutes into their evening. His eyes followed the rose, as if he was fascinated how it just appeared out of thin air. Odd or not, Mephiles' attempts to woo the ivory hedgie was in fact, working. "Not too much. I just had some cocoa, but if you're suggesting we go get food together, I'd be okay with that. In fact, I'd very much like to with you, Mephiles." Silver chirped contently. "Where did you wanna go? I know there's a lot of great local places here." Silver's hands shook to get the nerves out of his system. He was excited, yes, to a point where it was almost childlike.

 

**＼／＼／＼／＼／＼／＼／＼／＼／＼／＼**

 

After their date, Mephiles had coaxed Silver into coming home with him. They had previously agreed that he would take his date home by a certain curfew, and Blaze had gotten several of her calls to discuss the details missed at this point. Mephiles had convinced him it wasn't a big deal, that they could just spend one night together. Now, the way he went about it was more pitiful, in how Mephiles made himself out to be the lonely type who just wanted someone to snuggle up with and to help him sleep soundly throughout the night. It seemed like an innocent invitation, but of course when they'd actually gotten into the house and the doors were locked, Mephiles suddenly was a bit bolder. While he'd been giving the ivory hedgehog sweet little kisses throughout the day to show his affection, he now had subtly cornered the small hedgehog up against the wall and pressed his lips to the other male's. Mephiles smirked somewhat, running a finger over Silver's delicate lips for a moment as he purred. "My, you have a beautiful face, doll.." he whispered, "I'm so lucky to have you with me right now.. I've needed someone like you in my life for so long.."

Silver didn't really know what he was doing. He felt guilty, looking at his phone and finding all the missed calls and unanswered texts from Blaze on his screen, but Mephiles had always gathered his attention away from reality and dragged it back to himself completely. Eventually, he had to turn his phone off so the buzzing stopped driving the both of them crazy. And when it got late, he really knew better, that he should have declined Mephiles' offer of staying the night.. but oh! He just felt so bad! He'd had the most wonderful time with the man, and Mephiles sounded so sad... maybe they both needed someone to hold them throughout the night.

 

His ears perked once he heard the door shut and lock, and now all of a sudden he found himself against a wall... he was used to Mephiles' hushed pecks, but now that they were truly _alone_ together he found that Mephiles' kiss was vastly different to what he'd been previously accustomed to, and frankly it made the joints in his knees weak. He'd wanted new, exciting experiences but this was happening all so fast that it was practically overwhelming. He'd tried to mimic the older one's kiss, trying to disguise the fact he was so inexperienced. Oh, and then that voice hit him... "Uu-uh huh.." Silver murmured, feeling the energy in the room turn something different. It was strange, but yet.. enticing. "I'm glad I can make you so happy, Mephiles... now uh, where- where's your bedroom..?" He asked softly, clearing his throat after he spoke. _God,_ the way his tone was set all of a sudden made that question a lot more suggestive than he meant! "Oh geez- I meant, so we can sleep? Heheh.." _Shit_ , he made this awkward didn't he. It was better to apologize at this point. "I'm sorry, this is my first time with anything like this."

Mephiles falsified a startled expression upon hearing Silver's last statement, having taken a few steps back from the other male. He appeared guilty almost, and smiled nervously at the other male as if he had felt awkward for being so straightforward. "Oh, I see.. I hadn't realized," he stated slowly, "Honestly, I'm very surprised to hear that. I wouldn't have thought someone as beautiful as you  would be.. such a late bloomer," he commented, his words servicing to be as a backhanded compliment.

"My apologies," he then said, hesitantly approaching his date once more only to grab his hand. "Come with me," Mephiles said innocently this time now, leading the other up into his bedroom.

 

"What? No, it's okay.. it's not your fault I'm, eh.. inexperienced." Silver murmured under his breath, taking Mephiles' hand.

 

Mephiles’ room had been quite minimalist and tidy, not much decor on the walls. The most extravagant thing he perhaps had in there was a record player, a few records themselves on the floor near it. Mephiles sat on his bed, removing his shoes and clothing in the process to let himself grow more comfortable. He hadn't made much conversation at this point, but he had been watching his partner's every movement should the other male have decided to dart suddenly out of fear - this was a new thing for Silver after all, and he knew that someone in their youth was more prone to act on anxiety.

Instead of watching the other undress, Silver naturally looked away for dignity, just out of habit. He decided to take off his own shoes and gloves at this point, placing them neatly against the end of the bed before crawling onto the mattress. He would keep his socks on, though. "Your room is really nice.." He commented within the silence.

 

Silver then sat on the neat duvet on top of the bed, looking back up at Mephiles to make eye contact. "I mean.. I didn't _not_ like what we were doing, u-uhm. So really, it's fine.." There was a slight hint in his voice, and color was rushing to his muzzle and even the tips of his ears. "Yeah." Silver spoke slightly more confidently, burying his muzzle within the fluff adorning his chest. "I liked it." He said, more to himself than anything.

"I would truly hate to make you uncomfortable," Mephiles said in response. Glancing over at Silver, he reached over to put a hand over the ivory hedgehog's own. "It's simply that I am… very attracted to you," he explained, then slightly tightening his grip on the other's hand somewhat. "As a matter of fact, I feel very strongly for you, believe it or not. I have no desire to harm you, whether or not you have any sexual experience. Perhaps, I.. could assist you with this. Some men are careless with these things, but I can take care of you," he assured, attempting to ease back into his dirtier intentions with sweet words. "It would mean as much to me as it would for you."

Silver took a moment to pause and think about the offer. He was inexperienced, but he wasn't stupid. He at least had a general idea of what Mephiles was talking about... oh lord, what would Blaze even think? That he'd put out on the first date? He'd be so chewed out, for sure.. but this was his life, his decision. And he wasn't forced or anything either.

 

He intertwined their fingers together, pondering to himself. He didn't really know anyone else, and he was convinced that Mephiles surely wouldn't hurt him in any way.. "I... I know. And that flatters me, and I really like you too." Silver then leaned in close to the other's face, feeling a tingle of anticipation rush down his head all the way to his toes. "O-okay. Show me." He couldn't even believe the words coming out of his own mouth right now.

That smirk slowly crept back to Mephiles’ face, and he leaned in closer to the other male until his lips were just barely brushing against Silver's, taking a deep inhale of the younger boy's scent. " _I'll have shown you many things by the time we're done with this dance, my dear.._ " he whispered before sealing their lips together. Mephiles put a hand to the small of Silver's back, coaxing the ivory hedgehog's body closer to his as he deepened their kiss. He was passionate indeed, his hands very antsy and clearly impatient despite his lack of a rush to feel the younger male up. The older hedgehog was taking things slow, yes, but the desire was still very apparent in how desperate his grip was.

Silver felt his cheeks burn up under Mephiles' kiss, his ears falling limp in submission. The hands on his body sent shivers down his spine, and he had taken his own arms and neatly laced them around his partner's neck, trying to do his own part of leading their ever so suggestive actions on. After awhile and a few more heated kisses, Mephiles' desperation seemed to have rubbed off on him. "Mmhh.." Silver shuddered, feeling the blood rush from his pounding heart to between his legs. An excited white tail swished back and forth behind him, and surely Silver was starting to get the hang of things.

Mephiles was a wicked man, indeed... The gentleness of his touch, every delicate caress and caring attention to detail, such as each and every response from Silver's body - he was very intimate and nurturing, almost too good to be true. No, he wasn't rushing into this now that Silver agreed - he was taking his time, showing that this was more than a mere fling. Or at least, this is the persona he fronted as - a lonely soul, a pure gentleman that hadn't yet met the right partner to share his love with until now. Eventually he had eased Silver into lying down, and the older hedgehog crawled on top of him. At this moment, Mephiles smiled genuinely as his reptilian gaze stared down at the other's delicate face - a face of innocence that he was about to break and corrupt. Silver would be different after this, more experienced in something so deep and confusing to most his age. Either this would become sacred, or tossed away as a mere lesson, and it all depended on his partner's intentions with taking his virginity. This pause in their moment gave Silver a chance to deny Mephiles one more time, but the older hedgehog was very well aware of how naive the ivory male was - no, he would let him. Silver trusted him. And Mephiles gave him plenty of reasons to trust him early on. Not breaking his eye contact with the other male, Mephiles reached a hand down between his partner's legs, teasingly running the tips of his fingers along the boy’s length before actually putting his hand around to stroke it in an agonizingly slow manner. " _I promise you'll feel rewarded after this_ ," he whispered, a slight chuckle in his voice.

Mephiles' sultry low voice was doing wonders for Silver's nerves, which were already on a high strung end, but he did his best to calm down as Mephiles caressed over his body and indeed, took care of him as promised. Even when they paused, Mephiles' thoughts were right- there was no denial anymore, or stopping at all. His breath noticeably hitched when Mephiles' hand went between his legs, his ears and quills flattening in submission as he let his newfound lover handle him completely. Silver just didn't have the knowledge on what else to do really other than lie down and take it (at least, until his instincts screamed at him), but for now he was enjoying himself at the whims of those pleasure bringing hands. "Wha- hh," A soft moan had bubbled from his throat. Now _that_ was a little scary, not being able to control his _own_ actions. " What- what am I supposed to do?" Silver managed to ask, grasping for answers. He supposed he would just spread his legs wider for Mephiles at this point until further instruction?

"Not a thing but relax," Mephiles murmured in response, "Unless, you feel the need to do something. In which case, I invite you to follow your instincts," he went on. The smirk on his muzzle was almost a little too sinister when Silver began to spread his legs, and Mephiles let out a soft groan as he subtly began to grind between the other male's legs. He wasn't going to enter just yet, though his wagging tail suggested that he was eager enough to do so. The dark hedgehog placed a small kiss on Silver's lips, then he pressed two of his digits to the other's mouth. "Do you know what to do now..?" He then asked, tilting his head somewhat. Mephiles was curious if he could pick up on cues, or if Silver had at least seen anything in his time to let him know what Mephiles had suggested of him.

Silver's eyes dared to glare down to where he felt their bodies rubbing together, another soft groan leaving his lips at the sight. He was then taken away by one more of those intoxicating kisses, which was probably for the better. Now, innocent as he may be, there was surely a time in his life where the young hedgehog had seen some sort of sexual themes, and even if it was all a messy blur in his head right now, picking up on cues was something he didn't usually have trouble with. He could understand just what Mephiles was asking of him, and nodded shyly before taking the fingers into his maw, sucking and licking around them. It was the only thing he could focus on from the mush that was his mind right now. A stable ground. After a minute or so though, the heat down below was beginning to feel torturous. Silver tilted his head up and back, leaving drool-coated digits behind and let his frustration go vocal. "Hnn!" White hips raised on their own, grinding upwards before tiredly flopping down again. "Mephillless... _please_... whatever you're gonna do, just.. do it.."

"A little eager, aren't we..?" He snickered, pulling away his fingers upon hearing Silver's protest. "We don't have to go slow if that's not in your interest." Mephiles then put his fingers to the other's entrance, pushing them in rather slowly to allow Silver to get adjusted to the sensation. In the meanwhile, Mephiles had then bent his head lower to start roughly biting and sucking at the flesh on Silver's neck, growling rather possessively as he did so. He had been making it a priority to leave marks on the other male, as if to claim him as his own property.

"As long as you're- aa-ah, careful.." Silver warned as he got the jist of what was happening to him, holding his breath until he couldn't anymore and collapsed down, sinking into the mattress and -  with the angle his body was at - cruelly impaling him farther onto the digits invading him. "Oooh.." Silver tilted his head to the side, exposing himself to Mephiles as more marks and hickeys were surely tainting the heated skin underneath his fur. And his light-colored coat wouldn't help with hiding them later, either... but that was something for future Silver to deal with. Currently, the hedgehog was too lost in his own ecstasy to really care as of now. "Feels weird... not bad, just, weird.." He murmured out loud, his hands travelling over Mephiles and pulling him closer. One palm was clutching at Mephiles' shoulder, the other lost amidst those dark, upturned quills. Silver intended no harm to his lover, not at all, but if Mephiles escaped this with a few claw marks and scratches on his body then it just seemed like a natural hazard at this point in the game…

However, Mephiles actually seemed to take kindly to the slightly rough treatment he received in return, a soft moan emitting under his breath. He made himself busy in trying to stretch the other first, wanting him to be prepared enough before the real show started. "Nn, trust me.. This isn't the best part," he muttered in response, wriggling his fingers in just a little deeper in hopes to find that certain spot.

Silver tried to make best of his current situation, the digits inside him moving around driving the poor sub into a pool of frustration. If the goal was.. insertion, he'd best put it in his mind, then shouldn't Mephiles be moving on? "W-why are you taking so long? I'm- _oh, fuck._ " His voice caught in his throat midway through his sentence, his claws digging into Mephiles' shoulder quite tensely. Silver bit his lip as his felt himself slide out of his pouch finally, lightly grinding between their bellies. A loud whine echoed around Mephiles' bedroom, and after the sensation had faded, Silver covered his mouth with both hands. Did that come from him? Granted, he wasn't in the middle of the most dignified of places, but _how embarrassing._

Mephiles snickered, smiling at his partner quite fondly then. "What? Did you like that...?" He asked coyly, slowly pulling his fingers from the spot before teasingly brushing against it yet again. Silver's initial reaction had immediately taken effect on him, a burning sensation in his own loins to just take the younger male. But, he had quite enjoyed teasing the other enough to prolong his own carnal desires. He found himself gently grinding against the other in the meanwhile as he panted softly, and it was clear at this point that this would be... a _lot_ more of a stretch than the fingers.

Silver might have just considered himself on fire with the way his whole body was so heated, whether from arousal, embarrassment, or a twisted mix of both. Mephiles apparently couldn't get enough of toying with him, and when another wave of pleasure pushed through him his hips bucked forward. Golden eyes were squeezed shut, however, through the humiliation, was desperate enough to nod. "Feels good.." He exhaled, peaking one lid open to glance at the hedgehog above him. "Mephiles.. th-there's more, right?" Ivory hands left his muzzle to clasp behind Mephiles' neck, and Silver attempted to start a kiss between them. It wasn't the smoothest of interactions, but it worked. After he was satisfied for the moment he finished his request. "I can take more..."

"Mmmhm," he managed to murmur into their kiss, having then slowly slid his fingers out of the other male in favor of pulling his body closer. Mephiles panted softly once their kiss ended, his predatory eyes dilated with ever growing lust for his prey.  He growled somewhat as he suddenly pushed himself deep inside the other male without warning, having felt that Silver was ready enough to take whatever was given to him. His grip on the other tightened, and he began thrusting slowly at first, but of course began to speed up over time until he had a nice rhythm working between their heated bodies.

More whimpers left him when those digits did, Silver suddenly feeling so empty and needy after having adjusted. However, what came next was considerably bigger than two fingers, and a streak of pain shot up his spine at the stretch. Luckily, arousal was helpful here in relaxing his muscles and even when Mephiles had begun to move, it was nudging that one point that had been previously exploited and it was safe to say, Silver had gotten used to it. Shaky legs wrapped around a dark waist, pulling Mephiles closer and daresay, deeper with every movement. The albino had gotten quite vocal with the increasing pace, various moans and even _cries_ of pleasure being coaxed straight out of his voicebox as time went on, Silver's arms wrapped around Mephiles' back and holding onto him tightly, fingertips scraping often. "Something-" He gasped, "Mephiles, I'm- I can't-"

"You _can't_...?" Mephiles questioned jokingly as he roughly thrust into the other male, his own breath hitching every so often. He had things far more under control than Silver did, and definitely had more stamina. Unfortunately, the smaller hedgehog would probably suffer some overstimulation afterwards if Mephiles took too long. But he'd been in too deep to go without his own release even if Silver would finish before him. The bed squeaked quietly with each thrust, and Mephiles found himself gritting his teeth as he kept focusing on that one spot. "Oooohh, you're so tight.." he muttered.

Silver's first orgasm was rather quick, loud, and messy. With all this new stimulation and emotion overwhelming him, he'd really had no choice otherwise than to come with a yelp. And granted, this wasn't the absolute _first_ time he'd experienced an orgasm, but it could be counted as one of the most intense he'd had. He could blame half of it at least on the pure bliss he was feeling emotionally, being connected with somebody like Mephiles this intimately, and the other half was most likely due to the relentless grind on his prostate which was sending him into incoherence. Wet streaks had caught all up in his fur, blending in with the color and making it hard to spot. A wave of tiredness crashed over him, but with Mephiles continuing to thrust into him his prick had stayed up throughout. "I'm so ha-aa, happy..!" Silver purred, genuine joy in his eyes as he gazed up at Mephiles in a way that could be easily described as lovingly.

"Such a good boy.." Mephiles moaned under his breath when Silver released, this alone exciting him even more. He began thrusting even faster then, his grip tightening on the other male as he aggressively dug his claws into Silver's flesh. Mephiles did something a little odd  when he was getting closer to his own release, though perhaps it hadn't meant anything at all. He gripped Silver's face with his palm tightly, staring at him threateningly as he panted heavily. Gritting his teeth, he had seemed to be resisting the urge to do something more violent, like slap or choke the other male. But no, he held himself back - Silver wasn't ready for that. When it was finally his turn to come, the dark hedgehog forced the other to look away from him, and he himself squeezed his eyes shut as he came with a deep moan, not bothering to pull out of Silver before he had come - or even after just yet.

After coming so quickly and the rough pace that Mephiles had gone on, Silver didn't have enough sense left within his brain to connect the very odd dots of Mephiles' behavior, the feeling of being filled up with warmth after a blissful experience with overstimulation sending a few more gushes of his own release out, purely milking him dry. His legs fell limp around Mephiles, no longer having the feeling or strength to cling around him, and Silver was left purring in a true afterglow. "Ohh, Mephiles.." He rested there against soft pillows, taking a few minutes to catch his breath. "I'm so glad I did that with you.."

"Nn, you did wonderfully.." Mephiles sighed as he slowly pulled himself out of the other male. Semen had clung to his pelt, and he didn't quite like the feeling of it. He gave the other male a small peck on the cheek, smiling at him lovingly before sitting up. "I'm gonna clean myself up, my little dove," he murmured before getting up and exiting the room.

 

A smile overcast Silver's face at the praise, and usually his tail would swish around but after the overuse and abuse of that area, it lay still. "Mmkay~" He agreed tiredly, letting the other get up as he curled up on the now messy and dirty duvet, exhausted.

 

Mephiles had been in close proximity still as he washed himself off in the bathroom real quick, but afterwards it seemed like he'd been rummaging through a few things on his shelf in there. "I can't believe that was your first time," he remarked from the other room, hoping that keeping a conversation going with the youth would stray away from any suspicion of what he could've been doing in there.

Hearing his lover of the night strike up conversation, Silver nodded to himself as he ran a hand through his own fur, hoping that it wouldn't get clumped up soon. He'd have to wash himself, too, but he couldn't be bothered to move at the moment.. "Yeah... y’know, it was really funny, because Blaze doesn't really like you, but I'm really happy I did that with you. I don't know when I'd have the chance again, not to mention with someone so nice... she's just scared if I get close to anyone else really. And I'm glad I lost my virginity here, with someone I really like instead of a drunken fling or something. And I'm really happy I waited this long, too. But I hope I wasn't too clueless, heh.." The tired hedgehog rambled on, the bliss running through his veins sending him on an emotional high.

"You were perfect," Mephiles answered in response mostly to Silver's last statement. "As a matter of fact, I prefer the inexperienced..." he admitted, this having been a bit of a creepy statement that would've earned him a burnt tail if Blaze had been around to hear it. The ashen male had been fiddling around with something in the bathroom, and had put on a dust mask in the meanwhile. Admittedly, hearing a new target's blissful tangent about their time together had been Mephiles' favorite part about their capture. Because not only did he capture them physically, but also a special piece of their mind before he gave them away to someone else later on. It was twisted, but to Mephiles, this would be Silver's last pure conversation after his body was now no longer pure. "You need not worry of looking for another chance to do this again though, my dear," he had then stated, as if to imply that he himself had plans to fulfill this to Silver. And he had - just not exclusively.

Silver loved the praise, feeling content with himself that he had done something so bold and so potentially dangerous _right._ It was like an accomplishment, almost. "You flatter me so much... but, hmm? So this isn't just a one time thing for us?" The thought of a relationship stemming from this was like some cheesy romance movie, but Silver wasn't one to complain if his life lucked out in his favor. "I certainly don't mind that- if- if we did something like this again." He spoke aloud, his eyes gazing over to his boots. Should he turn on his phone and tell Blaze he wouldn't be back until much later? He could probably do that in the morning, he was wiped.. "Do you want me to clean myself up too, or like.. what're you doing in there? I could probably benefit with that knowledge." Silver mused, but the first part of his question was serious. If Mephiles was taking so long to clean himself up, Silver probably would have to as well, surely.

"It definitely isn't just a one time thing for us - not to me," Mephiles had answered smoothly, "And don't worry, I'm just looking for some medication. Bad back," he explained simply, dismissing the other's concern. Mephiles hadn't wanted to accidentally knock himself out, so he made sure the chloroform he’d been fishing for this whole time had been sealed properly before removing his dust mask. He'd had the rag it was on, but he knew to be careful enough to avoid breathing in its fumes. The ashen male had then returned to the room, lifting the rag up as he approached the bed. "Let me clean you," he stated, not really giving Silver an option at this point as he got on top of his partner again. Mephiles began to rub the rag in between Silver's legs, cleaning up the mixed mess of semen with it. He'd inched the cloth further up the other male's body slowly, and then grinned somewhat. "You got some on your face somehow.. how odd," he chuckled, going in as if he were to clean the other's face off. But then he had taken a complete 180, pushing all of his weight onto the younger boy as he pressed the chloroform and semen soaked rag to his nose and mouth. Mephiles had come across as one who was flimsy, and carried himself around elegantly. But _now_ , now he was a brute. A monster. A ruthless advocate of the devil himself as he nearly attempted to suffocate his victim. Silver had been a fly this whole time, and Mephiles had gotten the young hedgehog into his web. Now it was time to wrap him up tight and bite down, so to speak.

"Oh, I'm sorry.. you did exert yourself a lot earlier." Silver apologized, watching as Mephiles came back with a rag. When he was offered a cleaning he simply complied, wincing slightly at the rubbing. "O-ow, careful.." He mentioned at the sensitivity of certain body parts of his, but not showing much distress other than slight discomfort. It was only when he was made to suffocate with the fluid soaked rag he began to make a struggle, amber eyes shooting open in quickly rising panic, staring directly into Mephiles' own acidic green whilst being attacked. The weight over his frame made him gasping for already hard to get air, and even so the only scent he got was his own and Mephiles' bodily fluids and the very faint smell of something else he could not name.. but it was making him weaker than he already was. His arms had stuck out to push Mephiles off since his legs weren’t giving him any sort of cooperation now - but those soon lost feeling and went limp as after a few more seconds of desperate, panicked breathing and useless wriggling from Silver. The last thing he felt was the sinking of betrayal in his heart before his vision failed him and the world turned dark and stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -9/6/2018  
> Edits made in typos and other grammatical errors. I swapped some paragraphs as well to make the story flow a little easier since this is from a roleplay. I’m gonna try to eventually go back on other chapters and do this as well.  
> ~addviolence


	2. Chapter 2

When Silver would awake, he'd find himself curled up in a cage in a location unknown to him. The room was fairly dark, aside from a few dimly lit lamps and candles throughout. There was an old vanity, and a chest for an assorted wardrobe - it was almost like a dressing room, though there had been a bed in the same room along with a few chests full of unspeakable objects. Someone lived here definitely - or at least visited here often. However, Silver hadn't been the only one in the room. On the bed sat a brooding ebony hedgehog, chains on his wrists and ankles shackling him to the wall. He had some freedom to wander the room if he pleased, but even that was limited. Shadow seemed rather indifferent to the other's presence, not having bothered to try and wake him at this point - he'd already attempted to do so earlier once Mephiles left the poor kid in here, but it was a fruitless effort.

The albino groaned as his heavy eyelids lifted, his head aching akin to his backside. He was lying on his side on a cold floor, and his arms weakly attempted to push him up. "Mephiles..?" The first thing his attention was brought to was the figure on the bed, the quills throwing him off for a moment. "You're not Mephiles... _Shadow?_ " Silver thought out loud, recognizing the infamous hedgehog due to the red stripes on his head. "Where are we?" He questioned, resting his weight on his left hip instead of his rear for now. At least his fur seemed clean of the previous mess he'd mostly made. "Where's Mephiles?"

Shadow's ears perked, glancing over at the other male in the cage once he had heard his voice. Unamused and melancholy as per usual, he sighed in response to Silver's questions. "I'm not quite sure where we are exactly, if I'm honest. I know our location is underground, but I haven't been able to see exactly where - they like to keep me blindfolded on the way to the outside world so that I can't rat out this place to any officials," he explained briefly, rubbing beneath one of the shackles on his wrist to ease the chafing. "Mephiles.." he muttered bitterly in response to that name. "He's.. probably out getting your tags and brand ready. Then probably assembling what needs to be done in order to... 'groom' you," he explained vaguely. "My advice would be to calm down for now and take this deep breath of solitude - you won't see it for a while soon."

"T-tags? Brand? What is all this..? Mephiles, he and I.." Thoughts rushed into and out of Silver's head, remembering what he could. Him and Mephiles having sex, relaxing a little and then.. Mephiles suffocating him. That's right. Mephiles was most likely the one who brought him here, Shadow's information confirming the thought. _Shit. I'm such an IDIOT._ He had trusted Mephiles, and now he was here.. and his heart was hurting. He had really believed that Mephiles was a good man, lonely, but a honest to god good person and he had been so DUPED. Blaze had been right.. oh lord, Blaze must be worried sick about him. He'd never called. Any hope he had beforehand he missed out on, and besides for maybe allying up with Shadow, he felt truly alone.

Silver looked around frantically for any sort of an escape, staring at the door with a burning desire to go through it. But he was behind bars.. and needed a way out of these first. "Are you suggesting we don't fight? Are you crazy?" He shot back, even though the ebon had suggested to calm down that seemed to be the last thing on Silver's mind.

"Yes. In hours to come, you're going to be set up for auctioning. Mephiles is probably busy writing up all your little kinks and quirks he can think of to put on your tags, and then your ass is gonna get a burning rod to it - literally," he stated. The ebon himself squirmed a little at the mention of branding, as if to emphasize that he had already experienced this himself. Shadow wasn't very keen on showing off the mark, however. He'd apparently been down here long enough to not get too worked up on the idea of escaping, knowing good and well that it was more complicated than that. The ebon had hope of getting out still, yes, but he wasn't frantically scrambling for plan after failed plan to get out. Besides, the abuse here had gone on so long that he knew what to expect and how to avoid certain punishments. "Listen, you... are about to view the world a whole lot differently," Shadow then started, a flash of sympathy in his eyes as he gazed at the younger hedgehog. "Mephiles is not whatever persona he showed you before he brought you here. He's.. very powerful down here. So even if you _did_ escape from _him,_ there's so many more you'd have to get past. Your body is going become tainted down here, but, try not to let your soul become that way as well.. You don't want to conform to their beliefs. I've seen it happen to many who have been brought here."

Silver felt the glimmer of hope he had in his mind grow dimmer and dimmer as Shadow explained the situation and what was to come, explained that he had been lied to and now was surely going to be fucked over. And it really wasn't making him feel too well. Silver understood the context of Shadow's knowing experiences, and he figured, that if the ultimate lifeform couldn't even get out, what was he going to do? "Then...then.." The ivory hedgehog stuttered, taking a deep breath to slow his booming heart. "What do you suppose I do then..? If I have to survive to get out, I can do that.."

Time seemed to stand still for the ivory hedgehog as he waited for any sort of hopeful response. His mind was stuck on Mephiles, how he was so gentlemanly and kind before. "What's down here, anyways? Are they going to torture me?" So many questions were on his mind, questions he didn't know even Shadow had answers to. "Why would they torture me if their plan is to 'auction me off', as you say..? Or do they like damaged goods here..?" Silver inwardly cringed. Referring to himself as an object already hurt to hear. "What exactly is gonna happen to me, if I end up like you?" Shadow was at least _alive,_ so that vanished the fear of absolute death on the way. But his anxiety did no help to what might be worse than death, then..

"You're a toy down here," Shadow said simply. "As am I. The difference is that I'm an exclusive to Mephiles, as chosen to be so.. Usually you'll have another, or even multiple, masters down here. But ultimately, you're sacrificed to Mephiles on any given wim he demands. It's almost like, down here he's... Their god," he shuddered. "They abide by his rules, follow his beliefs, and not one slave here has been untouched by him. No, that's their ticket in actually... If he cannot taint their body, he will not bring them down here to offer to his subjects to bid between." Shadow was now visibly uncomfortable in explaining the way things worked down here, and it was honestly surprising that he was able to share this information with complete stoic sanity. "You might not be tortured by whomever gets you, though that's unlikely. But anytime you're returned to him, that's a different story.." Shadow fixed his eyes onto the shackles on his wrists, as if he couldn't bear to make eye contact with the ivory hedgehog any longer. Taking a deep breath, he then forced himself to put himself together a bit more as he glanced up at Silver once more. "Just, don't fall into their games or their rituals. This isn't your reality, so don't make it out to be so."

Hearing all this information about Mephiles visibly made Silver more uncomfortable, the young one shifting awkwardly but he was honestly glad for the info, at least he wouldn't be going in as blind as he could've been. "T-thank you." Stumbled out of his mouth before suddenly the door to the outside was opened quite roughly, the noise of the doorknob barely fast enough to alert either hedgehog of what was going on before suddenly bodies were all around Silver. They were all dressed in long, dark robes with hoods to assumingly protect identity, and there wasn't much Silver could do as he was held down, promptly gagged with something round shoved into his maw and cuffed with his wrists forced behind his back. He was then picked up off the ground and carried out by two other robed figures, and disturbing sights flashed across amber eyes as Silver was taken to some sort of cleaning facility. There was many other scared youths like him, sounds like screams and moaning muffled through thin walls, and the scent of blood and something else in the air he couldn't quite place. A leash was hooked to the chain connecting his wrists and the leather tied to a hook on the ground, rendering him helpless as buckets of (lukewarm, thankfully) water were splashed over him. Was this supposed to be some sort of sad, ripoff exercise of a shower?

Gentle as hands may go, Silver certainly did not appreciate the sponges drifting over _every inch_ of his body, and the towels came next. The soft fabric smelt of lavender, and was oddly luxurious considering the type of place he was in. It seemed like Mephiles at least treated some of his victims with class, still.. however, he couldn't place a single thing of trust in the man after this. Silver couldn't say he actually _knew_ Mephiles at all, really, would he ever?

Soon after he was promptly dried the leash was unhooked and Silver was brought to some other kind of station. Mirrors were placed all around, and more robed figures came around him, carrying.. items of many things in their hands. Some, Silver didn't have the knowledge of what they did(like that had to be the _strangest_ beaded necklace he'd ever seen in his life, with a hoop at the end and the inches of space between the beads... who would wear that and call it good looking?), some were _clearly_ phallic and of the perverted kind, and others were clothing. Clothing that was as coverable from a cozy looking sweater, stockings, things like that.. to pieces of string.

One of these robed figures had soon come up to him, forcibly separated his legs and he felt something akin to lace crawl up his thighs, and soon cling onto his hips. He was being dressed... apparently. Fear stitched his mouth shut, but his thoughts were ablaze with the current situation. They were not being _mean,_ just firm, and he didn't want to know if you angered someone down here. Silky white thigh highs were slid up his legs, another figure coming to do what Silver assumed was makeup. His quills were being brushed and styled naturally, and product lightly powdered on his face- as if to make a scared expression seem a little less terrified. After what seemed like hours, a low voice rumbled from one of the robes. "It's time. Do not worry... a pretty thing like you will surely get attention from a gentle master."  Those words stuck with Silver as he was lead to some sort of arena that was dimly light, he was then uncuffed and the gag released from his jaw, and the albino hedgehog was left alone in the room. Or so it seemed, until a spotlight shone upon him, and a neon dollar sign showed up on a giant sized screen above his very head. Was this the auction starting now..?

The room had been pitch black for the most part aside from the screen and lights on stage, but it was so dark and silent beneath that it seemed as if there were no one present at all in the room. But it almost seemed as if that were the point, to keep all of the focus on Silver for the time being - but also that had to add a horrifying element to the mix, for it literally left the ivory hedgehog completely in the dark when it came to seeing the face of whoever would claim him.

However, another spotlight suddenly lit up higher above Silver, revealing a figure sitting comfortably up in a chair. The showing of this figure then made it apparent that there had been many more in the room, soft humming coming from each individual at the sight of their leader. Humming softly, for Mephiles did enjoy his ego being stroked a little from the ones he had power over, but he wasn't fond of loud attention that would come from a crowd at a rock concert.

Soon it died down, and Mephiles smirked down at the younger male. There was a glint in his eyes, perhaps one that conveyed he at least bothered to remember who exactly this victim was - which, honestly, would've been an honor considering how many he had gotten here before. The gentle harmony from the crowd died down as Mephiles stood, his eyes glancing around before once again focusing on the prey before him.

"Good morning," he said first, this statement alone giving Silver an indication that he had at least been underground for a day to pass. "I'd like to introduce you all to our new friend. He's rather, shy.. naive, even. So I'd suggest you be delicate with him," Mephiles continued, his voice sounding just as kind and soft as when he had first encountered the albino, though it now could easily come off as condescending. Especially when the older male continued.

"After all, I've discovered that this one reacts a little more positively to tender affection," he stated before holding a remote up. He clicked it, and then suddenly one of the screens behind Silver lit up. At first it was just what appeared to be a video of Mephiles’ room that Silver had been in once before, the room having been empty for a while. Then suddenly, Silver had entered the bedroom and gotten on the bed, having been removing his boots and socks. The whole relay of conversation that was between the two when Silver spent the night was played, and horrifyingly enough, it kept playing when the two were becoming intimate.

Silver's first time was being shown off to possibly thousands of strangers in the audience as if he were a public sex worker, and Mephiles stood on his perch silently and just.. let it happen. Without shame or remorse. He even watched for himself, seeming almost uninterested in the event as if he weren't also in the film. Occasionally, he'd glance back down at the younger boy and dared to flash a gentle smile in his direction like this wasn't real - this was all a twisted nightmare that wasn't happening, or at least, Mephiles' behavior made it out this way. He saw nothing wrong with this, it seemed. It was.. normal.

Silver’s ears flattened as Mephiles’ voice echoed about the room, nowhere to hide from it. Things got _so much worse_ as the tape began to play, and the young hedgehog nearly choked at what was onscreen. That.. that was _him._ This was actually torture, and wherever he would or could wander the light would follow him.. his tail tucked between his legs in horror, wrapping his arms around his naturally fluffy chest. Everything was so focused, so emphasized on Silver, it was overwhelming.

He felt his lungs go into overdrive, heaving up and down as panic flooded his system, Silver at his weakest and most vulnerable just being exposed like that in front of only Chaos’ knows how many people. Muted whoops and sounds of various enjoyment blurted out from the arena. Silver’s stomach felt like a rock, dropping straight down his guts. This was horrible. Oh my god, this was horrible and he couldn’t escape it. It was only getting worse, too. The dollar sign now had _*numbers*_ beside it. Numbers. People were _bidding_ on him, to own. It was currently triple-digits, but with the way it was rising, a few minutes more and it would hit four, maybe even five if this hell lasted long enough.

Silver only took a seat on the floor, curling his knees to his chest and squishing himself down into the smallest ball possible until it was over. The volume of the crowd- his *buyers*- was far too much for him to handle, until it settled after what felt like forever. Only two voices were shouting numbers now, sounding similar in pitch but _different_ in tone. A bold, but quick glance at the dollar sign above him once more made him gasp at the number up there. And it rapidly kept increasing. There was a fight going on over him, and if he wasn’t so terrified maybe he’d be flattered. But no, Silver was far, far too traumatized at the moment to feel any sort of flattery right now. There wasn’t much he could do except hope that the people that Mephiles would eventually hand him over to were nice.. and that itself was a scary thought. Letting go of Mephiles, the only familiar thing in this entire place, for a chance of someone else. Yeah, Mephiles was the entire reason he was in this place but, after the night playing on loop on the screen... he’d given some part of him to Mephiles that he could never hope to gain back, didn’t he? Maybe the man recognized how important that was to him, surely.

Mephiles let his eyes wander over to the bidding boards shooting up in numbers, having letting someone beneath handle the vocals between the two bidders. He often did not intervene, just raked in the cash that came in at the end. The twisted hedgehog was just about to sit back in his seat and relax as the bidding went on, and had done so before immediately sitting back up when the screen began cutting out to a different clip - he'd mistakenly sat back on his remote to change it. For once, Mephiles looked shocked when the clip had been of.. someone else other than Silver, and everybody else had reacted with gasping and equally shocked expressions. Mephiles had been trying to change it back, hitting the remote quite a few times in frustration. For some reason, it made him somewhat panicked that everyone could see this clip specifically as opposed to his other ones he'd shown shamelessly for bids before. It was none other than Shadow and him, and the ultimate lifeform had been quite vocal and aggressive as his quills were being pulled - he was screaming even, but for the utmost surprising reasons. He was not screaming for Mephiles to _stop,_ but rather to _keep going,_ and _harder_ at that. Almost as soon as the scene was up on the screen, it was gone - but not soon enough to Mephiles as he tried to regain his composure on what everyone had seen.

"...Excuse that," he spoke in an eerily calm demeanor as opposed to his desperation to correct the screen to his time with Silver moments ago. "Technical errors. It will not happen again," he explained, having hoped that he wouldn't have to elaborate on what had just been playing. However, when the crowd wouldn't let it go, neither could he. "I assure all of you that you shouldn't wait for that release. That is my property alone, so I suggest you focus on what you have before you now," he said, referring back to Silver.

The bid between the two beneath seemed to keep going, neither having seemed willing to give up. Eventually, over the course of time, Mephiles had to step in.

"Stop," he said, halting them in their tracks. "It seems that your competition is fruitless. Perhaps we can arrange something," Mephiles suggested, tilting his head somewhat in thought as he stared absentmindedly at Silver. "...Hmm, meet me down in my chambers to discuss this. The rest of you, this auction is closed and dismissed. Return to your places until next time," he stated. And with that, the spotlight on him had immediately shut off, possibly leaving Silver alone for the moment if the room had truly cleared that fast. It was still difficult to tell.

Various gasps and whispers went around the crowd as the videos were flipped through, tones of disbelief and feisty arousal going and coming around. A gasp broke through Silver’s own throat as Shadow’s voice momentarily got played rather _loudly_ for a few seconds, an ache growing within his chest. Silver was fragile here, and for some reason, even though he should have figured, knowing that Mephiles has had sex with many other people damned to the same fate as him made Silver hurt a little emotionally. He’d given his everything to this guy, just to find out that he had been utterly _played._ God, he was such an _idiot._ His eyes had seen enough of others having their way with Mephiles, moaning lewdly underneath the dark being just like he had only recently, to know that he was just one in a crowd. And oh geez- it was so messed up- but the way that he had referred to Shadow so possessively drew out a little spark of what could only be jealousy in his guts. It shouldn’t be there, it really shouldn’t, but it was.

Silver was nearly caught up in his own thoughts before suddenly the lights went out and the auction had ended, and two more cloaked somebodies led him back the way he came, pushing him back in the cage he woke up in within Mephiles’ room. Shadow was missing from the mattress, however. Wherever he was… Silver hoped he was okay. He ended up being a lot more compliant this time, the emotional and physical baggage finally weighing heavily enough on Silver’s mind where it rendered him basically kind of useless. Nevermind using his ESP, his train of thought entirely was shot out the window for a good while. Silver was hungry, tired, emotionally distressed and physically uncomfortable to a degree. He curled up in the corner of his cage, squeezing his eyes tight to escape this place, but then of course the door burst open again with three beings walking into the room, chatting about prices and the like. How startling.

Mephiles had been ahead of the two bidders as he walked in, talking about cash and a deal for the two to exchange Silver between all three of them. Mephiles had agreed to take Silver on the weekends, giving the others five days to split between them freely. He came to unlock the cage himself, having been aware enough to know Silver probably wouldn't fight him. But to keep on the safe side, Mephiles latched a collar and leash back onto him anyways before lifting him up out of his small prison, cradling him like his own child and holding him close for a few moments, running his hands through Silver's quills soothingly but absentmindedly as he discussed business with the other two.

One figure had been cloaked, clearly unrecognizable intentionally to remain anonymous. This had not raised any alarm within Mephiles, for this was normal as can be down here. The other clearly knew Mephiles and had probably done business with him before, for the two spoke more casually than any interaction given to the cloaked figure.

"I'll let you decide whoever gets him for three days, and who gets him for two. Either way, I do want him returned to me in at least one piece over the weekends," he had went on, placing a small kiss on the top of Silver's forehead before setting him down. "After all, my children are all very dear to me."

When Silver was placed on the floor between the three of them, the cloaked figure moved his hood slightly, revealing a rather familiar pair of emerald colored eyes to the ivory hedgehog intentionally. It was meant to come off as a gesture to comfort Silver, but easily could have been more startling and alarming given all of the crazy shit the ivory hedgehog was already going through.

Silver didn’t squirm much in Mephiles’ arms, the petting on his quills actually quite soothing and distracting enough until he was put on the floor, left to gaze up at the other three around. The green hedgehog intimidated him somewhat, he looked like he belonged to a biker gang and with the street accent he carried(which seemed more like a slur?), Silver’s future didn’t look too bright. And the hooded figure.. only Chaos knows what he would do to him. When he caught a shot of green eyes underneath however, it was informative enough. They didn’t look out to hurt him, maybe he had gotten a shot of pity, maybe one of those sugar daddies if he was lucky. But the danger in this place was real, and if anyone came down here to buy other beings then surely your morals couldn’t be in the right place. Anxiety washed over the albino hedgie, bringing his gaze to the floor. Maybe his other mystery buyer was just a closet freak, and could be much worse than the suspicioned drunk that Mephiles had split custody between.

Speaking of which, he was going back to Mephiles on the weekends. Perhaps after getting familiar with things he would be allowed more freedom over time, and could make ways for an escape… maybe.

“Easy peasy,” The green hedgehog scoffed, clicking his tongue in his mouth. “We can just switch ‘em off every week. Two day, three day, two day, three day, whatever. You aight with that, tumblr-anon?” He nudged the cloaked figure with his elbow, quite assured in his statement of how things were to be. “He’s just such a cutie, can I touch ‘em, Mephi?” Hands were suddenly all over Silver’s body before a response could be given, rough hands trailing and squeezing over soft white ears, stroking down brushed quills and fingers combing through the bounty of chest fur that his purchase beheld. “So soft, so clean.” He commented, looking back up at Mephiles as he continued groping down Silver’s body, “Y’know, he was just so fuckin’ cute up there, all squeaks and moans outta this one. What a babe, you sure he’s male? Maybe I oughta _check~_ ”

The cloaked figure hesitantly nodded in agreement, seemingly keeping his comments to a minimum - no, he didn't want his voice recognized. And he knew if he spoke just enough, somebody would catch on eventually if not immediately. He tensed when Scourge went to start feeling up the small ivory hedgehog, though obviously this couldn't be seen beneath his disguise. He didn't like it one bit.

However, he apparently was not the only one who found distaste in the green hedgehog's behavior, for Mephiles almost instantaneously swatted the other's hands away from Silver at the last comment for fear of him doing anything in front of him.

Ironically enough, Mephiles did not like to actually watch others with his victims even though he displayed them himself, and knew what their fate would hold. At a misconception, it could be seen as a sign of protection over Silver himself - maybe the auction was all a misunderstanding, maybe this wasn't for sexual favors.

Wrong.

"Scourge, I ask that you keep this between you and him on your own terms. In my time and presence, I will not allow your hands on him," Mephiles scoffed in a surprisingly possessive tone. Jealousy, maybe..? No. Just territorial and self-righteous.

Reptilian eyes looked to the cloaked figure, having taken note that they all made an agreement. Mephiles then sighed, "I suppose we shall let Scourge here take place first, for he seems remarkably eager."

Sonic would've protested if he weren't trying to keep anonymity…

Silver exhaled a little too noticeably for his liking when Mephiles came as his source of protection from above, still too beaten down to come up with anything close to a word. It had stopped before any hands had gotten below his waist, so it could’ve been much worse considering what he was here for. ‘Scourge’, though.. that was an interesting name. Neverminding that though, it was sick, but nevertheless Silver tried to digest the butterflies in his stomach that Mephiles had caused in him. A part of his mind knew it was nothing personal, and absolutely nothing caring towards him, but he wanted to believe so badly that Mephiles wanted him. Or at least, some piece of his mind did.

Scourge snickered when his hands were pushed away, obviously this was neither the first or last time that would have happened. He held his arms up in defense, rolling his eyes at the talkdown he was getting. “I getcha, I getcha. But considering the rings I’m spitting out for ya I woulda thunk I’d get to touch him just a _lil’ bit_ , but ay, if I get him first I have a bit of patience in me.” He picked up Silver’s leash in his hand then, giving it a slight yank, pulling the albino out of his daydreams. “Don’tcha worry now, I’ll treat him real nice. He won’t even wanna go to this Lord Of The Rings motherfucker by Wednesday. We done here?” Scourge raised a brow, clearly stating his wish to leave. In his opinion, the faster he could get his new plaything debauched, the better.

Mephiles merely rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh when he heard Scourge speak, putting a hand to his temples. "I suppose," was all he responded with by the time the green nuisance had finished speaking. Meanwhile, Silver had already been tense enough as it was despite the fact that being felt up should've been the _least_ of his worries. And this was in front of others, so he couldn't even imagine what was going to happen to his being as soon as Scourge had him alone. Having already been yanked on the leash, Silver prayed he wouldn't have to be led by it out there. Would he have to crawl, or would Scourge allow him to his feet..? He hadn't been sure, but stayed low to the ground just in case to avoid whatever chastising he could potentially receive for getting to his feet.

Scourge more or less didn’t give a shit, turning on his heel and clutching Silver’s leash tight as he walked out of the room, walking at a moderately fast pace that the other had to keep up with. He finally got to a set of stairs that led upwards, and he turned to his new purchase with a smirk and a click of his tongue. “Ya see, this is the part where you’re not supposed to know shit about. So keep your fuckin’ eyes shut and I won’t gotta make you blind. It’d be such a loss for a pretty thing like yourself, eh?” He slipped off his jacket then, covering Silver’s face with the inside of the back and tying the sleeves around the back of his head as a blindfold. “Good thing your quills aren’t all pokey in the back, woulda been a pain in my ass to blunt ‘em.” Scourge mumbled as he picked Silver up in his arms and began carrying the smaller hedgie up the steps and the sound of a door opening and closing behind them was heard, and for what seemed like 15-20 minutes later of Scourge carrying Silver in a direction unknown to the latter, Scourge finally put him down.

“You’re pretty lightweight, that’s a bonus for ya.” The jacket was unwrapped from Silver’s face and Scourge shrugged it back onto his shoulders. They were in the outside world, in what looked like a sketchy alleyway in the middle of the early morning. The walls around them were splattered with obscene graffiti, and a motorcycle was right in front of them. “Sad, I’m not the first thing you’re gonna ride tonight. Get on the bike.” He ordered gruffly, a wrist still looped around the leash connected to Silver’s collar as he yanked again whilst mounting the driver’s seat. There was definitely enough room for another person on the back, and Scourge sat there and waited for Silver to get comfortable before wordlessly speeding off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for clarity- Silver is spilt between belonging to Mephiles, Scourge and Sonic throughout the week. Like custody.
> 
> Mephiles gets Silver on the weekends, always.  
> Between Sonic and Scourge, they take turns on the weekdays. Like Sonic would have him two days a week, Scourge gets the next three days. Then the next week Scourge would have two days, and Sonic would have three days, constantly switching.  
> So...  
> Scourge>Sonic>Meph>Sonic>Scourge>Meph  
> REPEAT.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silver's first night at Scourge's, split into 2 parts because it was too long. (Much like other things concerning Scourge, ayoooo)

When they had arrived at their destination-a pretty modern looking house up a hill-Scourge slid off the bike and scooped Silver up like a newlywed bride up to the front door, kicking the entryway open with a foot and walking inside. “Mi casa su casa or however the fuck the saying goes. When you’re here you can run around as you like, unless you piss me off.” Silver then was blatantly dropped on the floor carelessly, Scourge’s arms just dropping down without a second thought. “That ass can sleep in my room, since you’ll probably be never leaving there. Play nice and we won’t have a problem, okay? But _speaking_ of which..” A flash struck across icy blue eyes, glancing down at Silver with what could only be described at lust, “Up those stairs and three doors down to the left. Go get started for me while I go lock things up, aight?”

Silver had been trying his best to resist an escape attempt right then and there before he was blindfolded, having known that it wouldn’t have worked in his favor - this situation was still way too fresh for him to analyze all the correct possibilities out of it. Unhappily, he’d been obedient; however, fear had unapologetically played a huge factor into his behavior as well. The ivory hedgehog was very well aware that he couldn’t pick a fight with someone like Scourge and expect to win.  
  
Though, admittedly when he was on the bike with his current owner, thoughts kept flashing through his mind: take a chance. Leap off the bike. No, that wouldn’t work either. Scourge still had him on a leash, and the motion would’ve caused them to wreck together. And he wasn’t too fond of any possibilities that would take place after this hypothetical.   
  
Continuing to stomach this less than ideal situation for what it was, Silver had kept his mouth completely shut. That is, until he was dropped on the floor carelessly. Sure, Silver was quite a sweet individual that kept to himself  and didn’t say much in tense atmospheres, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t sassy when it was necessary to him.   
  
“You’re sick. I don’t know what you expect me to do for you, but it’s not happening. Maybe down there I was up for grabs, but now we’re in the _real world._ This is illegal, and when I find a way out of it... The cops are gonna have some crazy questions to come ask you about this whole thing, so I suggest you be ready for it,” he went off stubbornly, getting to his feet and crossing his arms, turning his nose up to the other male. 

Ignorant. Silver was laughably ignorant. But the young one had more bark than bite, and this had never been a secret even when he was growing up.

Scourge scowled, watching the other run his mouth at him. “Oh, talkative now, are we now that Mephi-wephi isn’t here to sell you off anymore? _Well listen here, you little shit.”_ A hand reached out and grabbed Silver by the fluff on his chest, whipping him around and shoving him against the wall. Scourge used his own body weight to hold him in place, roughly shoving a knee between albino legs and fingers sliding up from his chest to around that collared throat. “ _I_ make the rules around here, you play nice and abide by them. Failure to do _that,_ and I’ll have to enforce them.” The hold around Silver’s windpipe tightened slightly, as a threat. “You belong to me, now. Maybe not exclusively me, but it might as well be. You think I’m dumb? You call the cops, and it’ll be the last words you ever speak. If _that’s_ your great plan, then maybe I should wrap those pretty lips around my dick right now so you _can’t_ do so much as cry for help.”   
  
Silver was then promptly let go, the leash attached to his collar being harshly yanked. Scourge had backed off of him (for now) and had turned, quickly walking towards the room he mentioned before. Opening the door and pretty much dragging Silver off the floor, he tossed his new pet on the king-sized mattress and promptly tied up his end of the leash to one of the bedposts quite lazily, before turning his attention to the bedside drawer. He dug around in it for a few seconds, before tossing a couple items on the bed next to Silver. Scourge then straddled him, using his weight again to pin Silver down as he held each item up individually. “I was gonna be all cute for you and use these,” he motioned to a pair of furry, pink handcuffs that was dangling in the air, before setting them back down. “but you pissed me off, so maybe I’ll make this less fun for you.” A pair of regular handcuffs were shown off, and were quickly clipped onto Silver’s right wrist, and then the other half to the post where his leash was tied. 

One good thing about sharing an identical body to his goody-two-shoes counterpart was that he was just as fast.

In the blink of an eye, Silver was then cuffed and spreadangled on the bed, a cuff for each of his limbs. After clipping the last cuff, connected to Silver’s leg, Scourge sighed and kissed up Silver’s inner thigh, looking into those amber eyes and winking as his finale was dragging his tongue directly over where those slender legs were connected. “I can promise ya, the only thing you’ll be calling out for in this house, isn’t gonna be for help. It’ll be _my name._ ”

As soon as Scourge had put his hands on the ivory hedgehog aggressively, Silver was immediately putting up a feeble fight and squirming in his grasp in attempt to escape. Of course, it wasn’t working, as previously noted that this green slime obviously carried way more strength than him. But he had his own leverage - or so he thought. Silver tried his best to tap into his own abilities in order to force Scourge off of him, his body briefly glowing a soft baby blue color before something caused it to sputter out. 

Panic flashed through him. Why couldn’t he use his telekinesis..?  
Silver really felt in danger then, having been too phased by his current revelation to even really fight Scourge at this point, allowing himself to be dragged and cuffed. He stared, dumbfounded at the other male, having believed Scourge somehow had something to do with this. Dare he question it? 

“No! No wait, stop..!” He cried out when the other male began to cuff him to the bed, the reality of how dire this situation was fully sinking in. Silver was at Scourge’s complete mercy, stuck to this bed if either he couldn’t conjure up his telekinesis, or simply if Scourge didn’t care to uncuff him.

“I still think this is wrong, but u-uh.. M-maybe we can sort out some sort of-“ he cut himself off with a squeak when he felt Scourge’s tongue on him, a chill going up his spine as he visibly trembled at the action before continuing his pathetic sentence with a slightly higher pitch due to nervousness, “ _compromise?!_ ”   
  
Scourge paused, bringing himself up to sit upright between spread legs. “Oh, now the guy wants a compromise. All tied up, and _now_ you’re scared? Pssh. I should make you squirm, but maybe if you use that mouth for something nice, I’ll change my mind..” He said that last word in a sing-songy tone, trailing his hands over Silver’s thighs, squeezing and massaging the flesh underneath. “Here, we accept begging, blowjobs, lapdances, and cold hard cash among other things.” 

Silver’s ears folded back in obvious discomfort when Scourge massaged his thighs, a few pathetic little tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Had he the use of his arms, he would’ve quickly wiped them away like it was nothing. But for now, all he could do was look away from Scourge in order to try and avoid shame in crying at all.  
The ivory hedgehog was trying to stay focused on his options now rather than the misery of the circumstances he’d fallen into - damn Mephiles. His lies. His twisted, evil lies. Why did he trust him in the first place..? _Stupid..!_

Silver shook his head slightly, having his emotions getting too wrapped up in his panicked adrenaline, and tried to clear his head rather than sit there in silence like the sniveling crybaby he was.

Scourge gave him options, at least. Disgusting, unfair options.. but options.  
He didn’t want to do any of these actions, but obviously he had no money on him at the moment. And besides, he didn’t know how much Scourge was wanting in exchange. Would it free him and put him in the clear completely..? Worth a shot - Blaze had money she could lend him, and he would pay her back if this could all work out. 

“I..I can pay you,” he whined, “I-I can. I promise. Not in this moment. But I can if you just don’t do this to me..!” Silver begged. He was still fresh meat in the world of sex, and in his mind it was still quite the sacred ordeal. Admittedly, his attachment to Mephiles did play a part in him not wanting to indulge in favors with Scourge despite everything. Part of him still felt like he would be cheating.  
  
Scourge cracked a fanged grin, snickering at Silver’s words. “Pay me? Oh, poor baby, I don’t do debt. Either you have, mm.. four hundred in those quills or up your ass, or choose another payment method.” Scourge then rolled off the bed, stretching as he was back on his own two feet. “I still gotta lock everything up though, so I’ll give you a minute to think. If I come back and you still got nothing, I’ll just take the decision right off your hands and do somethin’ with ya.” Scourge then was out the door in a blur. Not only was he gonna finish closing up his home, but maybe he’d fetch a thing or two for Silver to play with. And maybe get some more lube.

Silver glanced at Scourge hopelessly upon hearing those words, unable to find a proper response. The ivory opted out of saying anything at all at that point, frozen at the thought of being stuck in this predicament with no way out. Nothing he would say was going to change his current owner’s mind, and this he was sure of now.  
  
He had remained silent up until the door closed behind Scourge, and that’s when Silver really allowed himself to unwind in his own sorrow - even if Scourge wouldn’t be gone for long, he was left alone for just the right amount of time to completely lose his shit. What started as quiet sobs quickly turned into frustrated screaming, to thrashing about on the bed in hopes for some luck that wouldn’t be handed to him, to more attempts to work his telekinesis and failing. More screaming. Hopelessness. And back to more sobbing. Within minutes, Silver had gone through the five stages of grief of his circumstance.

And of course, he’d still been sobbing like a madman. But now, he had to realize that the only thing he could do was to be prepared for _whatever_ his current master came at him with the next time he entered the room.   
  
Just a couple moments later, and the door cracked open again. “Make a decision yet, babe? I’m waaaaaiting…” Scourge walked up to the grieving hedgehog, softly sighing at the sight. Nothing could kill a mood better than crying brought on by unknown reasons. He took the items he had retrieved out of his jacket pockets and laid them on the same nightstand he got the cuffs from before. A bottle of lube, a small, sleek tube that looked a lot like if a bullet and a lipstick had a baby, and a bottle of water. Scourge then hoisted himself up over Silver again, snaking his way between spread legs again and resting his body down on Silver’s chest. His thumbs wiped those tears away, and Scourge mumbled something into fluffy chest fur with a warm breath.   
  
“You’re real pretty, yaknow.” The green hedgehog moved higher, closer, expertly kissing up Silver’s neck and underneath his jaw. “Loosen up, it’s no fun fucking a debbie downer. And just think, Silvy,” Scourge suckled a hickey on that skin, rolling his hips down to start up some friction, “I can make ya feel _real good._ Lemme fuck ya up a lil’...” Soft lips were then roughly kissed and nipped, hands wandering all around those hips and thighs, teasing pressure over Silver’s pouch, and Scourge was pushing his tongue into yet another mouth that wasn’t his own. Silver tasted sweet and inexperienced. Something he’d have to change. Scourge pulled back, a strand of saliva dripping down on his chin. “One more chance to make a choice, or do ya just want me to fuck you up like that until you pass out?” He offered yet again. God, he was nice.   
  
Silver wanted to ignore that any of this was happening, wanted to ignore Scourge’s presence. But obviously this was impossible, and the items laid out quickly caught his attention. What was that one oddly shaped item..?   
  
His owner quickly dragged the ivory’s focus away from his thoughts, and his body tensed up once more immediately when he felt those hands on him. This was vastly different than his first time.. And that had been maybe, what? Hours? Days ago? Silver then realized he didn’t even know how much time had actually passed since he woke up in Mephiles’ little dungeon in the first place. However long it may have been, this was a huge leap in difference in such a short amount of time.   
  
Mephiles was intimidating before, yes, but not like Scourge. Scourge was a more savage individual. Somehow more dangerous.   
  
Silver gazed at him, trembling nervously as his tears were wiped away and his body was ravaged. He choked up, feeling himself quiver at all the bites and kisses. There was no getting out of it, he continued to remind himself. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he complied…   
  
“I…” he mumbled, “I can.. try.”   
  
An odd phrase,  but one of acceptance.   
  
“I-I’m still new to this.. please, a-at least be considerate,” he begged, dubiously having returned the kisses laid upon his lips in between his sentences.

“But of course!” Scourge grinned maliciously, “As long as you’re a good boy, ‘kay?” He sat back up once he recognized that Silver was going to comply to his demands, and with a flick of the safety notches, the cuffs around Silver’s limbs were loosened and he was free. However, that only seemed to be because right after, Scourge pushed shaky knees up to their owner’s chest, keeping them angled apart. “Hook your hands under ya thighs for me, why don’tcha.” He instructed, peach shoulders shrugging off that infamous flame-streaked jacket and letting it slide to the floor.   
  
Scourge looked Silver over like a piece of meat, akin to something like a starved wolf gazing at a wounded lamb. He leaned over to grab the sleak object from before and of course, the lube. Sitting back down in his original place, with one eye on Silver and one on what he was doing, Scourge pulled off his gloves with his teeth and gave his index and middle finger a generous dollop of the clear gel. “Keep your legs there and you’ll be fine. This should actually feel fucking amazing as long as you chillax, so no need to freak out...” That was the best the green hedgehog could do for ‘comfort’ right now, lowering his lubed hand down between Silver’s legs, rubbing from where his pouch should be all the way down to that hole that was sure to be put through some type of overuse and abuse much later on.   
  
If Scourge had anything on his side, it was experience. So showing a little timid thing like Silver a good time would be too easy at this point. Chaos, he was just so _pretty._ When he had been there at the auction, Scourge had just been there to watch the girls Mephiles’ cult had captured, and maybe catch eye of some tits for free. But he’d saw Silver’s tape, and goddamn, he’d had to have him. And he wanted to hear those same moans and squeals he heard in the clips he’d seen, brought out by his own hands this time around. Speaking of which… his new toy was now completely slicked up down there, and Scourge glided his palm over that peaking slit over and over again, waiting to coax Silver out into the open.  
  
Just because he had agreed to Scourge’s desires didn’t mean he wasn’t hesitant to obey him, and of course the thought of a swift escape upon freedom from the cuffs flashed across his mind. But he didn’t want to make matters worse for himself. The ivory hedgehog had enjoyed this with Mephiles, after all... Maybe he could with this stranger. Maybe. This was all he kept telling himself in an attempt of self comfort. Silver allowed his owner to reposition him, and both his fur and quilts briefly ruffled up like a startled bird’s feathers when he felt the clear gel touch his body. 

Silver kept trying to stomach his own anxiety as he held his legs up, his eyes darting around the room in attempt to find something to focus his attention on. He had found himself even more nervous to look at Scourge than before now that this was happening, but Silver again reminded himself that he should try to make himself comfortable with the other male at least if he couldn’t get out of this.  
  
“U-uh... How.. How did you come across that place..?” Silver asked, awkwardly trying to create some conversation in hopes to possibly get to know the other male. And maybe even get more information about the place he’d been auctioned off at, or even secrets of Mephiles’ true character. 

“Do you go there often..? H.. How come you’ve never been in the auction..?” Now his talkative self was return, questions running out like a leaking faucet. It seemed he either spoke too little, or didn’t know when to shut up. The young male’s body had been quivering in the meanwhile. And as much as he attempted to not acknowledge it, part of him clearly did enjoy the rubbing. His member had been peaking slowly but surely. A small thing, really. But it was still there.  
  
Scourge raised a brow at the questions as he nonchalantly kept up his actions whilst talking, not minding a bit of chat since Silver was being good. “Just to humor ya, me and Meph go way back. We’re not the closest of pals, but we have enough shit on each other. You could say we have a ‘you suck my dick, I’ll suck yours’ thing, but less gay, and more illegal.” He shrugged, fingertips teasing and moving impatiently at Silver’s groin. When he got a good enough grip on the tip peaking out, Scourge gently tugged the rest of him to join. “Going there often..? Eh, sometimes. It’s a good place to see some scandal, have some _fun._ ” He emphasized that last word, giving Silver’s shaft a good couple slow strokes.   
  
However, he soon stopped, and Scourge was adding more lube to his fingers as he kept talking. “And baby, you should know. There are those who eat,” The lube snapped shut once more as Scourge motioned to himself, green leaning over ivory again as his hand stayed downwards, “And those who get _eaten._ ” Sharp teeth bit into Silver’s collarbone, a deep chuckle leaving Scourge’s throat as his fingers trailed over his entrance and one digit dared to push in, wasting no time sinking it to the knuckle, either. _Wow, that was fuckin’ tight._

Silver’s eyes glazed over hazily eventually as he listened to the other talk, the rubbing at his shaft making him more susceptible to welcome what was happening to him. He was simultaneously more relaxed, yet more tense due to feeling so flustered for the first time in front of someone he just barely met today. So Mephiles knew Scourge for a long time..? Another thing he clearly never knew, for Mephiles never mentioned anyone by the name of Scourge to him before. Disappointing.  
  
“What even _is_ that place..?” He’d asked in a mumble, having bitten his lower lip afterwards in order to keep himself from letting out any whining or whimpering.   
Quickly though, Silver dismissed his own question as soon as Scourge changed the pace of their actions entirely by roughly biting and entering him. The suddenness of it all made the young hedgehog let out a loud yelp, his body flinching beneath his owner. Despite being instructed to hold his hands down, Silver lifted and placed them on Scourge’s shoulders, quite feebly pushing at him in order to get him to stop. He’d already been shaken up, however, so his attempts were not followed through completely and he quickly gave up trying to shove Scourge away. Instead, his hands then roughly gripped onto the other male to relieve the tension of being entered so suddenly.   
  
“I’m not ready.. I-I’m not ready,” Silver insisted, panting heavily already, his argument truthfully only fueled by the sudden adrenaline rush he had received to make him slightly panic.

Releasing the flesh between his teeth, Scourge hushed Silver’s complaints with a plethora of deep, wet kisses, rolling his hips down to give his new plaything some gratuitous friction down there as well for himself. “Shhh.. shut the fuck up, and relax, babe.” He murmured, using his free hand to lift at least one of Silver’s legs high since they weren’t being held anymore. This would work for a better angle, both for Scourge’s access and Silver’s pleasure. Slowly, he curled that digit inside, beginning to get into a process of curling, uncurling, and moving it in and out slightly.   
  
It wasn’t very long before Scourge got rougher, already trying to nudge a second finger inside and more pressure was added to his grinds, all purely self-benefit driven. Sticking his dick in that tight heat sounded lovely right now, and the faster this could go, the faster he’d get to do just that. “C’mon, you love this.” He told Silver, as if he were stating the obvious. “Don’t be such a puss, you can take it.” The second digit slipped in, joining the curling motions of the first. 

Silver whimpered softly into the kisses, though had been more willing to reciprocate them for his own benefit. The ivory hedgehog hadn’t appreciated Scourge’s tone with him, both in his orders and suggestions of his own desire.  He broke their kiss in order to let out a gasp when Scourge pushed the second finger in, his back arching somewhat as he took it. The small hedgehog felt the pain residing only once he began to adjust to what was happening to him, and even his body responded positively by quivering in delight when the other male curled his fingers. He remembered this feeling strange before, but had also kept in mind that even this part would feel even better if Scourge’s precision was right. 

“I-it just feels weird, that’s all..” he insisted, ears wilting slightly.  “I wouldn’t c-call you a professional at this or anything..” Silver muttered under his breath, only as a means to talk back to Scourge’s previous insult. Though really, despite his owner being more rough than he was used to, he had to admit to himself that it wasn’t so bad now that he was allowing himself to give in.  
  
“Says the practically-virgin baby falling apart under my fingers. Maybe not a ‘professional’, sure. To be honest, I kinda prefer the term ‘master.’ Just rolls off the tongue better.” Scourge retorted, stopping his actions then in what seemed like a random pause. But no...

Scourge grew a shite-eating grin, slowly removing his fingers and reaching for the momentarily abandoned object of before. He held it up as if it was for Silver to inspect. It was about the length of the longest finger on a hand, shiny platinum and couldn’t have been thicker than a marker. Blue eyes wandered from Silver below him, back to the thing, then back to Silver. Hitting a button on the flat bottom of the thing, it gave a soft _vrrrr_ noise, coming to life in Scourge’s hands.

A vibrator.

“We’ll see, baby.” And with a quick push, and holding onto the base end of the toy(how it didn’t slip from his hand was practically a miracle), and then it was all up inside Silver. Scourge had plans to drive the one under him mad, by slowly pushing it deep and holding it there for a few second, then gently dragging it back out, wash, rinse, repeat. “Change your mind anytime soon?” Scourge teased, licking over Silver’s neck before proceeding to leave more hickies and marks on him.

Silver rolled his eyes in response, having not even dignified Scourge’s ‘preference’ with a response then simply because he had been slightly embarrassed. When Scourge had stopped his actions completely, Silver’s nervousness grew. The ivory had been certain the other male was about to take him on short notice, and the anticipation in Scourge’s long pause made him tremble. Silver didn’t like that grin, either.This was about to hurt, wasn’t it..?  
  
However, his attention was then brought to the object, and the young hedgehog had opened his mouth in question but no words came out as soon as the item began to vibrate.  
  
Silver knew such things like this existed, though had been too innocent to ever really see one in person. What was he going to do with it..?  
  
“ _Ah..?!_ ” The ivory hedgehog gasped loudly when the item was pushed inside of him, his back instinctively arching. Silver put a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet, though a soft, wanton whimper still came from him. The vibrations caused him to squirm, and it was becoming harder to keep resisting this. Why was he fighting it..? He could feel good. This didn’t _have_ to be wrong, Scourge hadn’t _really_ harmed him…  
  
Silver still chose to remain silent on this train of thought out of stubbornness and humility, but he had shown more acceptance by willingly allowing the other to mark him more freely, a few soft moans escaping his lips as he then hesitantly hooked his arms around his owner’s neck. Feeling the vibrator being pulled out of him made him whine in its absence, causing him to more freely grind against the other male in attempts to make up for the loss. However, each time it was pushed back inside, it would cause him to tense, letting out strained moans of pleasure as he tightened his grip on the other teasing him like this. “A-ah.. this feels crazy,” he’d commented mostly to himself.  
  
Slowly but surely winning Silver over, Scourge continued his actions...at what was now set akin to a brutally slow place that it seemed almost cruel. He embraced the grinding however, feeling himself grow more and more excited just by hearing all the cute noises the hedgehog under him would make and try to stifle. “You think _this_ feels crazy, just wait until I’m inside ya.” Scourge whispered. He tried all different types of approaches in the meanwhile towards Silver’s pleasure, whether it be angling the toy in certain ways, holding it deep, or applying different amounts of pressure, right now was like a test drive to see where Silver was the weakest.   
  
Scourge dared to moan once he felt himself drop, his own member grinding against his pet’s, taking note and feeling rather- for lack of better words- cocky, at the size difference. He was clearly bigger than the other, maybe not massively, but just.. bigger. Which just made Silver more cute by comparison, if you asked him.   
  
“Ooh, fuck, that’s nice.” Scourge pushed in the vibrator as far as it could go inside Silver then, tapping on the flat bottom of the device just a few times for an interesting feel for the other, and rolling his hips forward for a nasty grind of friction that felt damn good. “Ya likin’ this? Hmm?” Scourge teased. “Think you wanna go to the next level, baby?”  
  
At this point, Silver was a sweaty, panting, practically drooling mess beneath Scourge. His tail was tucked but wiggling excitedly, the small hedgehog moaning freely as he squirmed every so often. Golden eyes hazily stared up at the ceiling, stars swimming across his vision. As much as he had enjoyed his first time, it certainly was a much different experience in comparison to... _whatever this was._   
He bit his lip uncertainly upon hearing Scourge’s words, having still needing to adjust to the dirty talk being whispered in his ears. But, there was still more to all of this, wasn’t there..? Before he found himself answering to anything, the ivory hedgehog practically let out a scream of pleasure when the toy was pushed all the way inside of him, his body becoming a livewire as he arched. Gripping tightly onto Scourge, claws raked down the green hedgehog’s back.  
  
“Yes! _Yes..!_ ” he whined, desperate for more that his master could offer now. “ _Fuck_..” the young hedgehog then whimpered to himself, his fangs then sinking into the other’s shoulders as he quivered in pleasure he had never received so intensely before.  
  
It was so fucking fun pushing all of Silver’s buttons now that he was letting go and being responsive, Scourge figured he could do this forever if his dick wasn’t protesting the thought of _not_ being in place of that vibrator. “Ask and you shall receive, bitch.” He hissed, holding the toy there for just a couple more seconds before turning it off, and taking it out entirely. Scourge mindlessly tossed it aside elsewhere, and letting Silver squirm a little before guiding his member to his entrance. The grinding he had engaged in before had left Scourge slick enough to be considerably ready, and he let the tip nudge against Silver as a tease, but never penetrating him.   
  
Even though the impatience in Scourge was practically screaming and swearing at him to just drive deep into the needy hedgehog below him, he wanted something more. Just to push Silver to the brink even further. “Mmm.. you want it?” A wicked grin grew on Scourge’s face as he asked.  
  
Silver grimaced when the toy was pulled from his entrance, a slight sting immediately present. But even that didn’t deter him from whining from the toy’s absence. He was more than ready to be entered at this point, his erect member throbbing. The ivory hedgehog had squeezed his eyes shut in preparation for what was to come, but after a few moments he realized it wasn’t happening as soon as he expected - or wanted.  
  
Opening his eyes, the small hedgehog appeared confused for a moment. Then frustrated. Arching his back slightly, Silver subtly tried to impale himself on his master’s dick himself, though even that would only go so far to get what he wanted.  
  
“Nnn..” he mumbled in discomfort, not at all wishing to speak to the other in such a way. Begging? Was that what Scourge wanted? But if he wouldn’t comply...  
“P-please.. yes..” he murmured quietly, ears folding back and being unable to look Scourge in the eyes purely out of humility.  
  
"Yeah?" Scourge beckoned, moving his hands down to Silver's hips, grasping firmly enough to most likely intend to leave a bruise. But that wasn't the only reason, since with a quick roll, Scourge switched their positions far too easily.   
  
Now Silver was straddling the dominant hedgehog, those hands still firmly digging into his frame, and Scourge was lying on his back- clearly enjoying the view of someone needy wriggling around on him. "You want it? Go get it, snowflake." Scourge snickered. The begging was adorable, but needed work. They'd do that lesson later though, surely. Scourge ground his hips upward as to encourage the only possible thing that could happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Silver could even process the movement in position, he found himself on top of the other male. This immediately seemed to embarrass and intimidate him, and mixing that with his arousal caused him to squirm even more. This was definitely out of the inexperienced male’s comfort zone, and at first hadn’t even a clue what to do. But Scourge’s hands were locked on his hips tightly, the pressure enough to let him know that he wasn’t getting out of this. Silver really didn’t want to be up on top, for he wasn’t even confident enough in his abilities to even fulfill Scourge’s request correctly.   
  
But damn...   
  
Sitting here and doing nothing was not helping him. Groaning somewhat, amber eyes darted around the room as he lightly ground his hips against the other male to the best of his ability. But that wasn’t satisfying enough. Not for long.    
  
Silver was desperate, and he needed to be filled in order to be satisfied right now. Whining, the ivory hedgehog eventually had to give in, raising his hips slightly. Taking a few deep breaths and clenching his eyes shut, Silver slowly began to lower himself onto his owner. He didn’t expect Scourge to feel as big as he looked, for his eyes began to water slightly as he grunted, adjusting to his size. If the young hedgehog’s face was red before, now it was practically on fire. But even still, he was taking his sweet little time, as if he were having trouble taking him in all the way.   
  
“S-Scourge.. I can’t..” he whined, a mixture of pain and pleasure running through him in a way that had stunned him in uncertainty of how to handle it now.   


Watching it all happen was something Scourge could do forever, whatever Silver lacked in skill he made up for in cuteness. He'd never seen someone be so.. timid, impaling themselves on him like this, but Silver was no loose whore, was he?   
  
"C'mon, you can ride a boar, can'tcha?" Scourge encouraged him, doing his part in holding Silver down and pushing his hips up so slowly but surely he sank into him completely.  _ Fuck, that was nice. _ If he had been told his pet was virginal, he'd believe it. "It's okay, I know I'm a lot  _ better _ than our pal Mephi." He turned his comfort into a brag, one of his hands ghosting fingertips up and down Silver's neglected friend between those beautiful spread thighs. He was too far away to kiss Silver, but his mouth could encourage in other ways. "The sooner you get moving, the sooner I'll have ya trembling in pleasure, your voice all cracked up from screaming, and you'll forget where you are because it feels  _ so good. _ "   
  
When he had taken Scourge’s full length in, Silver’s head tilted back slightly as he gasped, his eyes wide and thighs trembling. His hands suddenly became desperate to grip onto something, moving around frantically until he found himself grasping over Scourge’s hands that were on the ivory hedgehog’s hips. Had he not been so overwhelmed, perhaps he would’ve exchanged a better response for conversation between them.    
  
“A-ah.. it’s... it’s..” he kept trying to find the words, a soft panting in his tone, “.. _ big _ ,” was all that came out. Perhaps it wouldn’t have felt the same if he had been on the bottom, forced to take it beneath like he had with Mephiles without effort. But because of this new experience, he’d been  _ very _ convinced that there was a massive size difference than there probably truly was in reality - but at least it was a free stroke of the ego for Scourge, for Silver hadn’t even been trying to compliment him in the moment.    
  
Once he’d given himself a few moments to adjust, Scourge’s words sank in a little more. It would’ve grown to be extremely uncomfortable if he had decided to just sit there any longer, and he had matters to attend to, even though the gentle touches to his members had been quite nice. Just not nearly satisfying enough.   
  
Slowly, Silver would lift himself on the other male, only to slowly sink back down with a soft moan. That felt much nicer. And the sensation of the other’s length brushing his walls was something Silver wanted much more of. His pace had remained quite slow at first, but eventually he had been able to pick up a little more speed with more practice.   
  
Scourge was impatient as is, interrupting Silver's movements he deemed too slow with sudden thrusts up, guiding him along almost as they sunk into a rhythm. After awhile Scourge was lightly panting, rather enjoying the feel of Silver wrapped around him. "Havin' fun?" He asked, pulling his upper body up and dragging Silver into a kiss, filthily grinding deep into his partner simultaneously. He knew he'd beat Silver in stamina, and would have to flip sometime, but he was waiting for  _ when. _   


Silver would moan louder each time Scourge had met him halfway with a thrust, the ivory hedgehog seeming to keep up with the rhythm they created over time. His eyes were hazy, filled with nothing but a wanton lust at this point - such an odd yet alluring gaze from such an innocent looking hedgehog.    
  
“Y-yeah,” he answered shakily between pants. Quivering, he seemed more than willing to return the kiss he was pulled into. As a matter of fact, he put his arms around the other male in order to pull him in deeper. Silver moaned into their kiss, and in the heat of the moment had even dared to nibble the other’s lower lip.    
  
Seemed he did have a little bite in him after all.    
  
Sure, his efforts in riding Scourge were quite tiresome, but oh so rewarding right now. The young hedgehog seemed relatively happy where he was now, even if he hadn’t been quite as fast in what they were doing just yet.   
  
Scourge chuckled into the kiss, catching Silver's lip between his teeth and gazing back into those hazy eyes. So his snowflake had fight in him, fucking sweet! Money well spent, if you asked him. Silver was being such a sweet lay. Although.. he'd like to get more noises out of that mouth. "Tell me, whatcha need?" Scourge huffed, bringing them to a stop momentarily. He forcibly held Silver down on his lap, for sure a frustrating thing to do. Scourge naturally had more experience with holding back though, so while annoying, if Silver gave him a satisfying enough reaction, it'd be worth holding back a little.   
  
Silver groaned softly when the kiss was separated from, having already appeared mildly frustrated that it had ended. But when Scourge had stopped  _ completely _ , that’s when the young hedgehog had genuinely appeared irritated and confused.   
  
The ivory’s head was already in a daze, his mind completely focused on their activities and nothing more. His owner had no right to tear him away from that headspace so suddenly, did he..?    
  
“What..?” He questioned, “What do you mean..? Why did you stop?” Silver actually began to wonder if maybe he had been missing something. Scourge was already attending to what was needed to be tended to, what else could he mean? It seemed Silver genuinely wasn’t sure if he was being messed with right now, but nevertheless he did look frustrated enough as it was.   
  
"Wow, you really dunno anything, do ya?" Scourge marvelled. "What I mean is, what do you need? You want it fast? Rough?  _ Deep? _ " On that last one he ground into Silver again, burying his muzzle in that fluffy heaven on Silver's chest. "I'm a simple guy, Silvy. Lemme know what's in that head o' yours." He took the pause in their activities to roll Silver over again, back into a missionary-esque position. His face was already dangerously close to the other's, and Scourge lowered his voice to a threatening whisper, "Or y'know, I could always leave you now and go jack it in the bathroom. No problem for me..." it was hollow, however. Scourge just wanted to push some more buttons of Silver's.   
  
Silver grunted, having not at all to even be wanting to have conversation in this moment. He just wanted what the other had to give to him and be done, sitting around and talking about it meant nothing to him. The young male was blushing intensely, but deviated from his embarrassment of the situation by rolling his eyes.    
  
“You don’t have to stop altogether to ask me..” he mumbled in slight annoyance, “I don’t know much of what I like yet, to be honest.. I haven’t.. done this enough to know,” he meekly tried to explain. Fast or rough? Silver wasn’t entirely sure.    
  
He didn’t argue when he was flipped beneath his owner, as a matter of fact it was sort of a relief for the small hedgehog. However, Silver looked slightly panicked at Scourge’s suggestion to leave, and his expression alone was enough to say that he didn’t want the other male to just leave him here.    
  
“N-no. Don’t do that,” he argued, “don’t leave me to deal with this alone,” Silver had practically began to beg, “I’ll do what you want!”   
  
“So you’d deal with it alone, is what you’re sayin’? Wouldja use your hands, maybe a pillow, or go so low to pick that vibe off the floor?” Scourge listed off the possibilities, unmoving all the while. “That’d be cute. Put on a little show, maybe whine and moan my name to try and get me back inside ya? That sounds fun. Heya snowflake, we should do that sometime!”    
  
He felt Silver’s body quiver under him, and he heaved his body weight over his pet’s, his hand reaching and tugging at one of the two larger quills Silver had on his head to yank his neck into exposure. This wasn’t just for to be kinky, or to show more unrelenting dominance over him, but for Scourge to leave even more marks all over sensitive skin with his mouth, forming bruises that would surely stand out against that pretty white pelt.   
  
“N-no.. I mean..” he stuttered, unable to really answer that question now. Or perhaps just didn’t want to. It was hard to tell, however what was certain was how tense and uncomfortable the younger male was in discussing all of this. “That doesn’t s-sound too fun, if you ask me,” he then muttered in response to Scourge’s suggestion. “What do you even gain from that?”   
  
Silver grunted, having not really seen the appeal of teasing at all in this moment - but that was most likely because the ivory hedgehog was already easily embarrassed in general.    
  
Hmm, maybe he could flip this in his favor though?    
  
Before he could think of a way how, Silver let out a help upon having his quills yanked, that along with the kisses and bites being laid upon his neck causing his body to quiver even more. The ivory hedgehog nearly began to hyperventilate, his eyes glued to the ceiling momentarily before he squeezed them shut. It was okay, he was okay. Get it together.   
  
Taking a few deep breaths, Silver tried to regain his bearings as he wrapped his legs around Scourge’s waist in a small attempt to pull him in deeper. “Come on,” he murmured enticingly, “You don’t want to keep me waiting really, do you..? Let’s keep going..”   
  
A low purr rumbled from Scourge's throat as he felt timid thighs pull him in. It wasn't exactly what he was looking for, but for the first time, it'll do. Besides, he'd waited long enough, and he thought if he didn't do something soon he either lose interest or do something he'd regret later.    
  
Steadily drawing his hips back and forth then, Silver's body moving along with his actions, Scourge began to work his way back up to a rather satisfying pace for him to get his rocks off, so to speak. He'd figured his pet would just take pleasure in it, anyways, and now suddenly he was super interested in seeing if the albino's orgasm face was just as good in real life as it was on his tape that was broadcast.

As soon as Scourge began that steady rhythm, Silver began to moan, his face becoming even more flushed than before. His legs tensed around the other male like a vice to lock him in place - or at least, enough to keep him from going anywhere as threatened before. This was too nice to give up, after all.   
  
And though perhaps it was a small argument won between the two, Silver did keep note that maybe being a brat with Scourge might work to push his buttons. The ivory hedgehog squirmed a bit, his member weeping with pre out of a desperate need to release. And while he wasn’t at his breaking point just yet, the young male was still quite inexperienced, therefore not much of a challenge to bust.   
  
That being said, Silver momentarily locked up beneath Scourge after a few more thrusts, that spot having been just right. The white hedgehog nearly squealed, back arching up from the mattress.    
  
The poor guy even had a few tears gathered in the corners of his disoriented eyes, whining no longer just in lust - but in  _ need _ .   
  
“Th..There,” he’d managed to utter, though with the experience Scourge already had in favor, it would’ve gone without saying that his master had found just the right spot to drive Silver crazy.   
  
Scourge only grunted in reply, taking note of his darling pet’s needs. His mouth went to Silver’s neck and bit down hard as he buried himself deep within the other, blowing his load inside without warning. After the intensity of it passed, Scourge released the flesh between his teeth and sat back up, grinding his hips up in the leaking mess. “Fuuuck, baby... “ He flashed a satisfied, toothy grin at Silver, “Mmm? Feels good being filled up, doesn’t it?” 

The ivory hedgehog had been a small, twitching little mess beneath his master at this point. Panting heavily, his glassy eyes struggled to meet with Scourge’s for a few seconds, his own orgasm having tuckered his body out quickly. Though as much as he didn’t want to actually say it, a purr tumbled in his throat to indicate that his master’s statement was in fact, correct.    
  
Being full like this left a warm sensation inside of him that he couldn’t help but enjoy, albeit shamefully. Once he’d caught his breath after his release, Silver just felt dread over his situation all over again.    
  
Used.   
  
Not just once, but  _ twice _ now.   
  
The small hedgehog sighed inwardly, not having wanted to become a bawling mess over this again as much as he felt the right to do so. It seemed he would project a little more apathy for now. “Is this all you need from me..?” He finally spoke up, wondering what else lie in store. Was Scourge just going to leave him now until next time?   
  
Scourge flopped down besides Silver on the bed, pulling out like it was muscle memory and not giving a shit as to what fluids soaked in the sheets. “Mm, who knows? I don’t fuckin’ know. I’m sure I’ll love doin’ ya constantly, but I got shit to do. I’ll most likely find you a use while I’m out and about.” He ran a finger down that white belly, collecting some of the cum that was cooling there and playing with a strand. Gross? Yes. Did he care? Fuck no. “Unless you  _ wanna _ do this all the time. Which in that case, I can have you live in a little sex room and strap ya to a sybian when you’re not on my cock.” Scourge sent a wink at Silver, waiting for his reaction. If he wanted to, he could probably work it up again to thoughts like those, but that could wait until his pet was at full energy again.    
  
“For now? Like I said, you just stay in the house and be a good lil’ boy, you’ll be rewarded nicely. I’d hate to have to explain to Mephiles and that stranger as to why I’m handing them a corpse, hah!” Scourge laughed, wandering his hands over that slim body again, tugging Silver closer by a hand on his lower back.    
  
“...No thanks,” he’d muttered in unamusement in response to Scourge’s proposal. The ivory hedgehog probably would’ve protested and reacted more lively to his suggestions had he known what exactly a sybian was, but Silver’s mind had been more innocent than his body now was. Amber eyes rolled at practically everything his master had to say, maybe even simply just because of  _ who _ was saying it. It seemed that Silver was intent on not liking Scourge at all, thus prompting annoyance from anything he could’ve said at all.   
  
His face still flushed, the small hedgehog grabbed a pillow to hug and simply turned his body over to face the wall, having tried to previously stomach his disgust at watching the other play with the fluids of their activities. Silver personally couldn’t stand the stuff being all over his fur.   
  
“If ‘being good’ means just laying here doing nothing, then whatever,” he grunted. “Easy enough so long as I don’t have to keep putting up with you the whole time I’m here.”   
  
“Ah-ah-ah. Remember what happened last time you had a smart mouth?” Scourge mildly scolded, getting cozily into a spooning position with Silver as he ran a hand idly up into that chest fur. “I use it.” He used his other hand to yank Silver’s head back by the quills, enveloping the ivory hedgie in a kiss that seemed backed up with passion first to make him melt, but turned into something more sloppy, like a wet frenchie. Of course. “I’m like mold, babe. Green, unwanted, and fuzzy to a degree. But I’ll grow on ya, just you wait.”    
  
His hand released Silver’s quills then as he curled up behind his pet quite snugily, gluing himself to Silver’s back practically as he held him tight and shut his eyes. “We’ll take a shower later, wash everything later, I’m tired as shit. Go the fuck to sleep.” Scourge murmured as a self note into Silver’s shoulder, the tired wave after his afterglow already starting to make him doze off.   
  
Silver wanted to shove the other off of him, wanted to punch him in the face -  _ something. _ But even if he tried, the angle he was at when his quills were yanked back would’ve prohibited such a thing. The ivory hedgehog felt a sick flutter to his stomach at first when he received the kiss, and he didn’t want to return it. He just felt post-coital dread all over, and wanted absolutely nothing to do with Scourge. But of course, he had no say in such a manner as his master pulled up behind him to spoon.   
  
“You’re so disgusting...” he’d muttered mostly to himself, shaking his head. Silver contemplated trying to get up to explore, but felt that he either would receive harsh punishment from Scourge.. Or simply would find something he didn’t want to see. He only had ideas about the type of man Scourge was, and he didn’t want to delve deeper into that hole.    
  
The young hedgehog sighed, nuzzling into his pillow and doing his best to ignore the other male breathing down his neck. He hadn’t a clue what tomorrow would bring other than a harsh romp session, probably. As uncertain of his future he was, that was the only constant he felt would remain in a daily course.    
Oh, how he should have listened to Blaze.. She always knew what was best for him - Silver just wanted to show her he was capable of making his own decisions, starting his own life.. Experimenting new things.   
  
But of course, she was right again. And this time, he knew she wouldn’t be here to bail him out of it. She was probably worried sick, being left with no knowledge of what happened to him.    
  
What if she thought he’d abandoned her..? What if she thought he just didn’t want to be her friend anymore, and never gave a reason why?   
  
The ivory hedgehog felt sadness once again creeping up on him, rattling him to the core and crushing his heart down into dust all over again. Silver didn’t want to wake Scourge, but couldn’t help but sob quietly into his dirty pillow once the tears started to form. He stayed quiet enough, having cried himself either until he couldn’t produce anymore tears, or until he had fallen asleep.    
  
Why didn’t he just listen to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! Silver needs a hug. And probably some painkillers. 
> 
> Big thanks to those who comment, holy shit I wouldn't have imagined that this RP fic would get so much love and support? So thank you ahhh it makes us very happy to see others enjoy this as much as we do. <3 I'm excited to pump this out and get it on here. 
> 
> Anyways, there's still 2 more days with Scourge to go!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, or more so, next afternoon, Scourge groaned as he was dragged back into the land of the living. If he stayed in bed any longer he'd get a headache, so now was typically the time he forced himself to get up. However, the warm lump of white fur next to him was pretty tempting.   
  
"Hey, sugar." He greeted Silver, not pecking, but rather in fact, licking his pet's cheek before he released him from his hold and sat up, stretching. "Your ass hurt?" Scourge chuckled to himself, but it was a serious question. Was Silver even awake? "C'mon babe, wakey wakey." He prompted.   
  
Silver had slept, yes. But did he feel rested? Not at all. His eyes felt heavy, and his body felt even worse. Maybe if he’d been more experienced with sex his body wouldn’t have felt so shit, but this had only been his second time. The ivory hedgehog was laying in bed motionless for what felt like hours, watching the sun peek in through the window to light up the rest of the world. It was very quiet and still in this bedroom.    
  
It was actually almost peacefu-   
  
“Nnnn,” he groaned in protest to the other male licking his cheek, having barely even registered when Scourge stirred in the first place. “Yes, it hurts,” Silver then said without a trace of amusement, giving his master a shove despite it lacking much force. “Maybe if you had an unwelcomed visitor inside  _ you _ , you’d know that.”   
  
The ivory hedgehog was still quite pouty, especially moreso now that it was morning. And he wasn’t afraid to act like a little brat about it to Scourge, either.   
  
“I’m staaarving,” the young hedgehog then whined as he turned to face Scourge. “Do you have any food in this dump?”   
  
Scourge snorted out a laugh. How cute. "Oh snookums, why'dja think I asked? You think I dunno? Hi-fucking-larious." He swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked over to the adjacent bathroom, calling out from there as the sound of water running could be heard. "Why don'tcha come and get cleaned up first and then we'll go out, cool?"    
  
Scourge had started up the shower, waiting for the water to get warm. Once it did, he got in. "C'mon, it'd save time if you came in here with me. And hey, if you  _ really _ wanna eat something, I know that semen has a lotta protein." He teased.   
  
Oh. A somewhat flustered expression came to Silver’s face for a brief moment, but he thought better than to ask Scourge to further elaborate on his escapades. The ivory hedgehog waited a few moments then whenever Scourge invited him to come shower, knowing it would at least get him fed quicker if he cooperated.    
  
Moving seemed like such a task right now, the small hedgehog grunting softly when he got to his feet. Chaos, his ass really hurt this time... Maybe even more than it had from his first time.   
  
“Gross,” he’d responded to Scourge’s last suggestion, a frown on his muzzle as he stepped into the shower. It wasn’t even necessarily the thought of swallowing a load from Scourge that disgusted him, but doing so on an empty stomach just did not sound appealing at all. Now that he thought about it, he’d never even done that yet.. Silver grimaced. If Scourge mentioned it once, that probably meant it would happen eventually.   
  
“I’m surprised you even shower,” he’d commented mostly to himself. The ivory hedgehog clearly had a lot of negative attributes fabricated against Scourge for having only known him for a day. For fair reasons, of course.   
  
Scourge laughed again, grabbing a bottle of shampoo from the shelf and lathering some suds with it before scrubbing quick and rough at odd patches of his fur, clearly trying to get the fluids out. "You're fucking funny, anyone ever told you that?" He used the extra suds that collected on his hands as a result on Silver, wiping the bubbles down the other's dirty pelt with a wince. "Ooh, yikes. You got  _ clumps, _ babe." The green hedgehog snickered. Serves him right for having such a sass to him. And that chest fur? Glad he didn't have something as thick and easy to fuck up as that on his chest. Speaking of which, he let the warm water rinse him off, pushing Silver out of the stream to clean his scars.    
  
"I'm a badboy, not a hobo. Though, if you want to shower more, I know of a few fun activities we could do in here with no-mess cleanup..." Scourge grinned, suggestively trailing a hand between his legs as he picked up and handed the shampoo bottle to Silver with a wink. "Don't drop the soap."   
  
Silver shrugged at the remark, putting up no protest when the other took the liberty of washing his formerly pristine white fur. If Scourge could dirty him up, then he could definitely clean him up to make up for it. Besides, Silver didn’t quite fancy having to get all of the juices from his pelt entirely on his own.   
  
He then began to wash himself even more thoroughly once the shampoo was handed to him, a glance or two being shot at the scars on his master’s chest. Silver didn’t really question anything of them, but they did catch his eye and curiosity.   
  
“No thanks,” he’d muttered as he lathered the shampoo through his quills, “I think you’ve put me out of commission for the most part as of right now. As for ‘dropping the soap,’ I’m glad you at least acknowledge that this place is like my prison,” he sighed.   
  
"Oh, no, trust me, actual prison is way worse. You got it good here. And hey, you still got one hole that seems pretty functional right now." Scourge mentioned, already having moved on to conditioning and rinsing out his fur again- when not busy with  _ activities _ , he was a pretty fast showerer. After he was finished washing himself, he pulled a few more clumps of dried fluids out of Silver's fur, using the opportunity to grope the younger hedgehog. He ran his hands down his hips and ass, fingers rubbing at those slim inner thighs and over his pouch...   
  
"Wowie, you're kinda thin, aren't ya? We're gonna have to change that, I like my thickies." Scourge commented on how bony Silver seemed to feel, giving his tail a good squeeze and yank. "I'm gonna make you eat bacon with the fatty pieces when we go out. Maybe I'll get you something nice to wear, too. If you're good." Scourge pondered out loud.   
  
“I’d be careful of that suggestion,” Silver hissed in warning. “I can always bite.” The ivory hedgehog froze when he felt his master’s hands all over him again, an uncomfortable shudder going through his body, although he did not protest verbally.   
That is, until Scourge started to make him feel insecure.   
  
“Wow,” he replied in obvious offense as he pulled Scourge’s hands off of him. Not even looking at the other male as he continued to wash himself, his behavior came equivalent to pouting without him even realizing it.   
  
“You know what’s really funny?” Silver started, this phrase itself often a cue to run for the hills when it came to lovers. “You had anyone you could’ve picked -  _ anyone _ with  _ any _ body type - and you chose  _ me, _ yet somehow my body isn’t good enough? Makes sense to me,” he said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Obviously he was stung, though was putting up a bitchier defense mechanism up over it.   
  
Scourge only gave a few short laughs at Silver's bitching, holding his hands up in front of his chest defensively. "Oh snowflake, but you've got  _ fire. _ " He purred. "And while I love some squishy parts to hang onto," Scourge made a boob-squeeze motion with his fingers, "I woulda thought you thunk yourself more than that, eh?" wiggling his brows at Silver, he exited the shower, quickly rubbing a fluffy towel all over himself and dumping it lazily on the floor when he was finished.    
  
"C'mon, the sooner you dry off, the sooner I can shovel some food in my mouth. M'hungry." Scourge complained aloud, snatching his (granted, not too badly smelling) jacket off the bedroom floor and shuffling it back on again. "You like waffles? I'm in the mood for waffles."   
  
“Whatever,” Silver quipped in response. Now, it was a lesser known fact that the ivory hedgehog was insecure of his body of all things. But when a comment was made on said topic, the atmosphere in the room definitely shifted based on how drastically his mood would change. He’d get over it eventually, but he’d remain stubborn and whiny until that time came.   
  
He wanted to simply ignore the other now, but even he knew that he needed to eat -  _ especially if he was too tiny as it was, _ hunger itself aside. Grumbling, Silver turned off the water eventually, fetching after the towel Scourge carelessly tossed to the floor. Running it over his quills and fur, he then wrapped it around his body.    
  
“Sure, why not?” He shrugged in apathy. “I assume you have clothes I can wear, right?”   
  
A toothy grin broke across Scourge's face. "Suuuuure. Yeah. Yeah, I think I have somethin' that would fit 'cha!" The green hedgehog opened a nearby drawer, shuffling around in it for awhile before pulling out something small and lacy- a pair of teal panties, something a girl had left over long ago. Probably. He chucked them at Silver, stifling laughter all the while. "I would love to see ya in these!" Scourge cackled. Was he really expecting his pet to wear them out, right now? Man, if only. It was mainly for shits and giggles, but one day he'd get Silver in those, whimpering and desperate for him. Mm, now  _ that _ was a delicious thought.   
  
And of course, the ivory hedgehog’s reaction was one of distaste as soon as the garment hit his face. Pulling them off and looking at them, Silver rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I meant and you know it,” he grunted, slingshotting the underwear back at his master.    
  
“I don’t even want to know where those came from...” he mumbled. “Do you have like a sweater or something?” Silver was not in the mood - but lately, when was he ever really?   
  
"No can do, snowflake." Came Scourge's reply, dodging the panties and letting them flop to the floor. "But if you're a good boy maybe we can go shopping or some shit, and I'll reward my pet with a treat." He winked, unhooking Silver's lost collar from the bedpost it was left on from last night, and in a green flash, clasping it around that slim neck again. Then came the leash, and the harsh tugging afterwards. "C'mon babe, let's go!"

Scourge led Silver downstairs to the garage, where Scourge proceeded to mount his bike and rev it up, as if he would take off on it without Silver, and end up dragging the other hedgie by the leash all the way there if he didn't get on within the next couple seconds. A set of cruel snickering later, and the two were off.   
  
They came to a stop in front of a run down shack, in what looked like the garbage part of town. It was dirty, small, graffitied all over, and sketchy as hell. So in Scourge's eyes, it was perfect! He parked his bike in the back and gave his pet's lead little slack as they walked in.   
  
Silver rolled his eyes, knowing no snippy comment would really get him anything he wanted at this point - if anything, he probably should’ve been watching his mouth more rather than let himself be comfortable enough to backtalk Scourge. But perhaps the indication that he was comfortable enough to do so over petty things in the first place was somewhat of a good thing? He could’ve easily been cowering in fear of Scourge, whipped into submission. His fate was riddled with several possibilities already in just staying with Scourge, but even more so when he would eventually leave to his other mysterious master - or even  _ Mephiles, _ his supposed ‘boyfriend.’  What would their rules and discipline be, and how would it affect him..?    
  
This aside, Silver was clearly not as afraid or intimidated to be sassy with Scourge now that they knew each other slightly better, not that the ivory hedgehog took note of this himself. And this didn’t mean Scourge couldn’t later intimidate or humiliate him further should he decide to turn up the heat - he’d already been very threatening to him previously. To put it simply,  _ things could definitely be a lot worse right now _ given Silver’s predicament.

The small hedgehog clearly was not amused at Scourge’s playful means of threatening to leave him behind, forcing him to comply with getting on the bike - but hey, he was used to being picked on daily anyways.   
  
When they reached the shack, Silver was clearly both shocked and disgusted by the atmosphere. Now, while he himself wasn’t highly prestige, he still wouldn’t have found himself in such a filthy place. Then again, becoming involved with Mephiles at all could have been considered a morally filthy place itself...   
  
“...There’s no way anyone lives out here,” he’d muttered in regards to the condition of this shanty town. “Scourge, I don’t think this is a good idea,” he’d then said, hesitant to even let go of his master much less get off of the bike. “We should go back. People seem like trouble here,” he’d uttered meekly, almost implying that even Scourge wouldn’t be able to protect himself out here.    
  
However, it seemed his protests went unheard as he was dragged inside anyways, the ivory hedgehog’s tail literally between his legs as he hesitantly followed his master.   
  
Scourge walked inside with an aura of confidence around him, not even bothering to lower his voice to talk to his pet. “Peepul sweem wike twouble hwere.” Scourge mocked Silver in a high pitched tone, rolling his eyes so hard it was nearly audible. He gave a chastening yank on Silver’s leash in response, looking him dead in the eyes. “You’ve been in trouble for a long time, snookums. You can’t seriously say this place seems dangerous and suck  _ my _ dick in the same breath. Ya just don’t.”   
  
Scourge took a seat at one of the bar chairs, flicking his wrist in the air as he called out to a waitress, “Yo! What’s it take to get a large, fluffy set of waffles in this bitch?”    
  
“Depends the bitch, is it you, or Whitey looking like he’s about to piss his pants next to you?” The waitress snarked back, walking up to the pair. “Eight.”   
  
The ivory hedgehog, for some reason, was shocked when Scourge said this - he shouldn’t have been, but it snapped him out of his stance of comfort only because of the environment he was in. Typically, wouldn’t someone be more reassuring towards their company in an unsettling situation like this? Perhaps that’s what threw him for a loop, expecting Scourge to adjust accordingly.. he wasn’t acting any different at all.   
  
“ _ Excuse me...? _ ” he hissed under his breath, though shutting up immediately when Scourge was, of course still talking anyways like the chatterbox he clearly was, just no longer to him.   
  
Why was everyone in here so  _ rude _ ..? Silver was heavily confused by this atmosphere, and was definitely growing more intimidated by the unknown, thus forcing him to inch closer to what was considered more familiar to him - his master. He was uncomfortably hanging off his seat at this point, but at least he was able to hook his arms around one of Scourge’s own.   
  
Scourge nodded, continuing his conversation with the waitress as he noticed Silver’s arm trying to make his own some kinda security blanket. Like hell he was gonna have the people in here think they were equals.    
  
Not breaking eye contact with the girl, he mindlessly yanked Silver out his seat and into his own lap, peeking over Silver’s shoulder as his hands groped over his pet’s hips and waist. “S’fine. Just make ‘em big and edible, will ya?” For a second he reached into one of his jacket pockets, and pulled out some crumpled bills, a strong arm still wrapped around Silver’s gut as he handed the girl the payment needed, and then when she walked away, one arm became two.   
  
“Lookie, we can share, because I’m nice like that. And also, push out the stick in your ass, I would rather not stab myself in your spines.” Scourge nuzzled into Silver’s side, hands groping up into his chest fur as if a set of breasts were supposed to be there- “You’re safe as long as you’re with me, if that’s whatcha worried about. This is normal territory for me, and ya better get used to it. I come here often, y’know?” His fingertips searched through fluff until they found two hidden buds, and then started to play with them. “And I won’t be having you ruin my bad boy reputation by any means, no siree.” Scourge cackled softly to himself, “So, chilllaaaax.”    
  
He hadn’t been expecting to be pulled into Scourge’s lap, causing him to let out an inaudible whimper, tail still stuck between his legs nonetheless. As humiliating at this was though, perhaps it inadvertently calmed him down more to be held. However, even that comfort quickly dissipated when he felt his chest being fondled.   
  
“Why would you  _ choose _ to come someplace like thi-  _ will you cut that out? _ ” he started to question, then had suddenly become a little more fed up with Scourge’s ministrations as he tried to pull his master’s hands off of his chest, an unsolicited shudder going through his body.   
  
Scourge neverminded Silver's own hands, either pushing them away, holding them down or making his groping more vigorous anyways. "Nah, I'm bored. And if you wanna eat off my plate, then you're gonna let me do what I want, snowflake." He dangerously nipped the flesh of Silver's cheek with his teeth, a low growl of annoyance bubbling in his throat. "Besides, don't it feel good?" Surprisingly delicate fingertips pinched the nubs between them, and Scourge dragged his tongue over Silver's cheek slowly. "Hell, if they take too long, I just might haveta eat  _ you _ for breakfast, whatcha think of that?"   
  
Silver eventually gave up on the relentless touching, a faint blush on his muzzle. He pouted in accepting defeat, leaning forward to prop his elbows up on the counter before him as he tried to just ignore Scourge. He didn’t even want to answer him at all anymore, much less admit that despite how humiliated he was currently feeling, it felt pretty nice..   
  
“ _ I think that having a sweater would have been an even better idea now _ ...” he muttered in response eventually to Scourge’s final question, his body both burning in embarrassment and quivering in involuntary delight.   
  
A few more silent minutes passed, and soon a reasonably sized plate of waffles was slid down in front of them. Scourge immediately took his grabby hands off Silver's nipples, quickly clutched at a nearby pair of cutlery, and began to dig in, feeding himself first, of course. "Ooh ffffuck." Scourge groaned in satisfaction, "That's some good shit. Fuckin' try this, snowflake." He stabbed a few waffle pieces onto the fork and held it up to his pet's lips. "The service may be shit but  _ damn, _ this is why they keep me comin' back."   
  
Silver momentarily forgot about his pouting when the food was placed before them, his stomach growling - boy, was he starving. The sweet smell was almost agonizing to take in, the hunger he was feeling worsening by the second and making him lightheaded. He wondered briefly if Scourge would actually go through with sharing or not - while the bad boy didn’t seem like the sharing type, perhaps their arrangement of Silver’s ownership would prove that false.   
  
A surprised purr of delight came from him when his master had offered him some of their meal, and he had genuinely seemed appreciative of it, for he seemed drastically less grumpy than he had been moments ago.   
“It’s delicious,” he said after finishing his bite, his tail giving a slight thud against Scourge’s lap.   
  
Scourge snickered to himself, scarfing down another shovel or two of waffles, before holding another forkful to Silver's lips again. "Ain't it?" He purred, suggestively nudging his hips up against Silver's rear. "Let's do somethin' fun today, eh? Y'know, places to see, shit to fuck up. Sound good?" He bit into another mouthful of waffles. "Moan ' _ yes! _ ' like a pornstar and I'll letcha finish the plate." Scourge winked, trailing a finger up Silver's spine.   
  
Silver paused mid-chew when he felt the other’s hips nudging him, another flustered expression coming to his face. Scourge really wasn’t afraid of PDA, now was he? The ivory couldn’t say the same for himself.   
  
At the prospect Scourge presented, Silver gave him an unamused, questioning look. Was he serious? The ivory hedgehog rolled his eyes, metaphorically putting his foot down. He might’ve been hungry, but even  _ more _ eyes on them wasn’t worth it in his book.   
  
“No,” he muttered, “I’m fine with whatever you have planned I guess, but you can forget that because I’m  not doing it.”   
  
"Oh, fuck off. Why ya gotta be such a killjoy? If ya learned to live a little, you could have a much more enjoyable stick up your ass." Scourge huffed, rolling his eyes. "Whatever, it's your loss. But also," A hand wrapped around Silver and slithered up his chest to grab at the albino's chin, "I do what I want, and I usually  _ get _ what I want. So, if it takes more than waffles to make you moan, then I'll just have to do more than that to get a satisfying peep from ya." He forcibly snapped Silver's muzzle to the side so he could steal a hard kiss, shoving his tongue in past soft lips and dominating whatever area he could find.   
  
After a good few seconds, Scourge ripped away from his pet like it was nothing, and finished off the waffles on the plate himself. Once he was done, he kissed Silver again, letting his little boytoy taste the lingering flavor of syrup on his tongue. If there was one thing Scourge knew how to do well- it was tease. His hands, now free from eating activities, moved on to roam all over Silver's body, mostly down his waist and around those hips, squeezing them occasionally and rubbing his thumbs over his slave's pouch.    
  
And then suddenly, it was all over.   
  
"Alright, let's fucken' ditch this shithole." Scourge finally pulled away from Silver, shoving the hedgehog off his lap and wiping the excess saliva shared between them both away with his jacket sleeve. He then dragged Silver out of there with his hand and wrist wrapping up in his pet's leash again, tugging as he just walked on out of the place.

  
Silver resisted the temptation to question Scourge’s statement, wondering if by  _ getting what he wants _ was usually the same method as it took to getting Silver himself - buying. The ivory highly doubted his master could woo anyone on his own, and maybe that was why he even had anything to do with the sex cult Mephiles had built in the first place. By Silver’s standards, Scourge had no charm and thus had to find someone who had no choice but to stick around.   
  
His thoughts were suddenly dissipated whenever Scourge’s hands began invasively roaming over his body, causing the small hedgehog to shudder and squirm in his lap uncomfortably.  The kissing and the touching were proving to make him flustered, as his muzzle turned a bright shade of red and he practically froze when he kept in mind that there were probably so many eyes on them. Oddly enough, and much to his confusion however, his body definitely  _ liked _ all of this even when his mind did not, for he was eventually leaning into Scourge’s touches.    
His body was becoming an instrument to play, and  his master was his musician.   
  
A small whine left his muzzle, perhaps not a moan like the green hedgehog wanted, but this was something subtly  desperate for more. As soon as this was all over, Silver’s eyes looked wide in shock - he hadn’t a clue of what to say, especially when Scourge ushered him off his lap and carried on like normal.   
  
“Wha-...” had been all he said as he was practically dragged outside, his mind in a mesmerized stupor. As soon as he felt fresh air though, he snapped out of it.    
  
“..What the hell is wrong with you?” He questioned then, “I don’t understand why you’re so  _ okay _ with doing all of that. It’s fucked up.”   
  
Scourge laughed at the question, yanking Silver close so that his hand could reach his ass. "The hell is wrong with me? A lot of things, cutie. But showing ownership of my property? You could hardly call  _ that _ fucked up." He squeezed Silver's asscheek in his hand then, almost as if he were honking a bike horn. "Not everything is about you, snowflake. 'Round these parts, 'round my kind of people, no one would fucking give a shit if I bent you sideways and buried myself balls deep into you while havin' a conversation. You could be moaning, crying,  _ screaming _ for me and no one would bat a fuckin' eyelash."    
  
He let go of Silver harshly, and proceeded to yank the other back on his bike. "C'mon, we got some shoppin' to do." Once they were both seated, he sped off towards a little strip mall. It was a slightly better part of town, but still pretty sketchy to one such as Silver. "Whatcha favorite color, Silvy?" Scourge asked as he pulled up to a general store, parking in the back once again.   
  
“Clearly, you spend your time with the wrong kind of people,” he muttered, if only to get some kind of words of righteousness against Scourge’s behavior, even though he knew deep down that his master had no intentions of changing himself. The ivory hedgehog had given the other a swat to the hand when he was finally released and before he complied to getting on the bike before them, a tinge of grumpiness and unamusement obviously still lingering over him as they pulled up to the store.   
  
Scourge’s questions got him to ponder briefly, wondering why he was even asking in the first place. But Silver knew he was about to find out, thus decided against answering Scourge’s question with another question.   
  
The ivory hedgehog thought back to his best friend for a moment, a hint of sadness creeping up on him that he’d still been trying desperately to ignore when he could. He wondered if she was looking for him even in this moment - she had to be. It wouldn’t be like her to just assume Silver was okay, and perhaps having a dry spell on their friendship. He flashed back to his previous thoughts of wondering if he’d just abandoned her completely, maybe she thought he was mad at her being overbearing in order to take care of him. Maybe she thought he had left and eloped with the older man she had warned him about, that Mephiles manipulated him in a different way, to willingly run away from his life.   
  
“Purple,” he finally said, internally worrying over and missing his best friend in the meanwhile. Would he see her ever again, and what would she think of him now..?   
  
Scourge slipped off his bike and smacked Silver's ass once the other hedgehog stood up. "Purple? Purple's aight. Let's go for fucking purple then." He started dragging Silver into a little general store, powerwalking towards a section that held all sorts of arts and crafts supplies- and spray paint, within glass cases. "Watch this, snowflake. You ready to get fucking soaked over these nimble fingers?" Scourge winked at his partner, reaching into his jacket pocket and bringing out a multi-tool looking thing. He extended a small pin from the tool, making a shushing noise towards Silver as he began to work his magic.    
  
Scourge turned and winked into the surveillance camera, before poking and prodding at the lock on the glass case until an audible  _ click _ noise was heard, and he slid open the doors, and nabbed two cans of purple spray paint. He then shut the case again nearly silently, and slipped the cans into inside pockets of his jacket. "Impressive, huh? Now I suppose we run 'fore someone checks the footage, eh?" Scourge bragged, and calmly started walking towards the way they came in.   
  


Silver watched in both awe and anxiety, his eyes flitting back to make sure nobody was about to sneak up and catch them. He couldn’t imagine what would happen if they’d been caught stealing, or rather  _ Scourge _ had been caught stealing - nevertheless, he was an accomplice to this crime now. He’d been thrown into almost every situation he’d been against his whole life recently, but he hadn’t much time to dwell on this since his master was already making his smooth getaway.   
  
Without really putting too much thought into it, Silver reached into his quills to pull out a few dollars and placed the money where the spray paint had been stolen from. In a quiet hurry, he pursued his master out the door.   
  
“Is everything we do together going to be illegal?” The ivory hedgehog then asked when they were in the clear. Always question after question with this one if he wasn’t nagging.   
  
"You say illegal, I say fun, same difference, babe." Scourge grinned, uncapping the paint and giving it a good shake. He leaned against his bike, and promptly spray painted a crudely drawn pair of boobs on the back wall where they were parked. "Oh, sorry. Not your thing? We can do somethin' ya like." He considered Silver next to him, and next to the tits, he painted a big ol' dick on the wall. "Better?" He glanced at his pet with a wide smile.   
  
At first, Silver remained unamused as his master spray painted the wall. He shook his head in disapproval, his ear twitching to listen for anyone coming to spot them. However, when Scourge had sprayed his second drawing on the wall, he had to hold back a small chuckle.   
  
“You’re so stupid,” the ivory hedgehog responded. “Is that supposed to be yours?” He then asked, deciding to be a little more playful. “You only wish yours was that big.”   
  
Scourge smirked, his little slave was getting the hang of it once his worrywart ass disappeared. "That's not what you were moaning last night." He tossed the can to Silver, "Here, you try." He wanted to see what he could come up with. They were gonna have a lot of fun if Silver stopped giving a fuck and let loose.   
  
In the meanwhile, he opened up the other can and continued to make crude artwork. He messily sprayed the wall, making a stick figure with some plant on it's head it looked like... and then the stick figure was graced with another line between it's legs. "Like a photograph." Scourge commented dryly, "C'mon, Silvy. What's in that fucked up head of yours?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, y'all. This is literally 10 pages of whatever and I had to find a good place to leave off, y'know? You know. Anyways, enjoy some Scourgilver filler in the meantime!


	6. Chapter 6

“A photograph, huh?” He responded coyly, implying that Scourge’s handiwork in the arts was something a little less than Picasso’s.  The ivory hedgehog had often always thought of graffiti artists were typically a little more talented in their work despite it being still vandalism, but this wasn’t true in their case, for even Silver himself wasn’t the most talented artist.   
  
That didn’t mean he couldn’t let himself have a little fun this once though, right? This activity didn’t have to serve a purpose, just a small act of disobedience in society that didn’t really hurt anyone. Scourge turned this into a challenge for him - what _could_ he come up with?   
  
Silver shook his can of spray paint, then got to work. Albeit hesitantly, the ivory hedgehog was getting a little creative in his work at Scourge’s expense... He appeared very focused, as if he were really paying attention to detail, but this wouldn’t really show in his final piece.   
  
Finally backing off, Silver snickered a little. The picture he’d created had been of Scourge himself, if one were to look long enough to figure out who it was supposed to resemble. The figure looked almost like a flimsy noodle, bent over with a bunch of sticks coming from his behind, a poor attempt of drawing a bunch of random dicks. Beside the drawing of Scourge were two tall lines, with more sticks coming out of them to resemble a glory hole. He may have been innocent enough, but he’d heard a few things before along the way from some unsavory friends of his past who had more raging hormones than he, and better internet at that. He only now seemed to let some of his few bits of knowledge show through due to the situation he was in. “Think you could ever handle that?” The young hedgehog joked.   
  
Scourge raised a brow, but couldn't help but start to snicker in amusement. "Handle it? Babe, you dunno half the shit I've done." A pink tongue peaked out between fangs to swipe over his lips, a chuckle rumbling in his throat. His eyes drooped halfway to make his expression rather seductive, and Scourge was silent for a moment as he checked his pet out.   
  
Silver's masterpiece was frankly shit, but watching the little albino try his best at following his footsteps and disobeying the law was honest-to-fuck hot. "Maybe I'll have ya try it someday." Scourge commented, the thought of Silver slutting out in an orgy making him a little warm under the collar. He slunk towards Silver, slipping his can in his jacket pocket so both his hands could reach out and shove Silver against the wall, grabbing his wrists and pinning them against the wall, using his weight to pin the rest of the other hedgehog against the bricks. He tucked his head between the nook of Silver's chest fluff and muzzle, suddenly licking and nibbling over the hickies and marks he left yesterday.   
  
Scourge lifted his knee to wedge between Silver's legs, giving his submissive some friction, murmuring into his fur. He yanked his head back then to look at his work, purring as he kept Silver riding his leg. "For a snowflake, you're fuckin' hot as hell, Silvy." Then without warning, Scourge closed the little space between them, bringing Silver into a brief but absolutely soaking kiss, pushing his tongue through just to taste the other's. He then licked whatever saliva dripped down Silver's chin right back up, and pecked his lips one more time before he released his hold on the other male.  "C'mon, we gotta fuckin' blow this joint, among other things we gotta blow." One last nudge from his leg up between Silver's, and then Scourge turned and started walking towards his bike again, motioning for Silver to follow him.   
  
It seemed to have taken a few moments for the situation at hand to register for Silver, for he had frozen up completely when Scourge was touching him. At some point, however, he remembered they were still technically in the public, and Silver was _not_ a fan of PDA. His attempts had been subtle to ward Scourge off, his palms having glowered briefly for about three seconds before sputtering and dying out. This had been his second try at using his telekinesis, for other moments had rendered him too scared and therefore helpless - and times after, like right now, he had not wanted Scourge to notice that he was trying to escape.   
  
Why wasn’t it working..?   
  
Silver wanted to question this aloud, but did not want Scourge knowing what he had been trying to do in order to halt his master’s actions. He tried again, and.. _Nothing._   
  
Keeping his mouth zipped, Silver had only whimpered when Scourge finally pulled away. Oh thank Chaos his master wasn’t going to take this all the way out in a place like this...   
  
Still, confusion had him suspiciously silent as he trekked towards the green hedgehog’s bike. No arguing, no fussing.. Surely he hadn’t been broken that easily? A new fear was simply brewing within him, eating away at his insides upon realizing that another source of hope had abandoned him in his time of need.   
  
“Are we going back home..?” Had been his only question, which he presented meekly and uncertainly. He was hopeless, he was completely stranded in this mess.   
  
Scourge mounted his bike, giving Silver a swift nod of the head and yank of the leash around his neck to sit behind him and hold on. "Nah, not yet. We're gonna pick up some snacks, have a little fun before we die." He revved up the bike, and once Silver's arms wrapped around his waist, sped off. "It's good you got a tight ass in the literal sense, babe, but mentally? Loosen up, you'll enjoy yourself a lot more if you relax." He paused. "I guess that's also good bedroom advice."   
  
It was awhile then before they came to a stop on the side of a gas station convenience store, and Scourge left his bike running. "Aight snowflake, come with me and grab whatever you fuckin' want. It's on me." He winked at his pet, innocently pecking Silver's cheek like a child with a crush. "We'll be in and out, okay? So don't think too hard about it." Scourge felt the familiar rush of adrenaline run through his veins, excitement sparking in his chest. He got off his bike, and started strolling into the store confidently, tugging on his leash once more for the younger hedgehog to follow.   
  
The ivory hedgehog was still deep in thought as they rode off, not even bothering to respond to Scourge’s condescending ‘advice.’ Instead, he’d only shrugged in the meanwhile.   
  
What was wrong with his body..? Did he no longer have control of his powers - was this forever or just temporary? He felt completely abandoned in his time of need, his own vessel betraying him and leaving him as prey. But Silver tried to push these thoughts aside, knowing it wasn’t something he could talk to Scourge about - of all people, especially.  Speaking of his master, when the ivory hedgehog had heard that their treats were ‘on him,’ Silver had already enough sense to know that Scourge intended to steal.   
  
He’d technically stolen before today - even if he had left money earlier - so he was trying not to get too rustled about it again. Did Scourge get off on getting away with things..? That was the only explanation of behavior he could come up with about his master, theorizing in his head that Scourge did this once in his youth and was never caught, thus escalating the problem in the green hedgehog believing he was invincible and never _would_ get caught.  
  
Would Silver become this way eventually..?   
  
The ivory hedgehog sighed somewhat as he followed Scourge into the shabby little shop, being careful that nobody was watching them as he grabbed a grape soda - boy, he really had been craving one of these lately.   
  
At first, Silver didn’t want anything to eat, but his mind went back to earlier about how ‘skinny’ he was and thought maybe Scourge was right and maybe he should eat more.. So he grabbed a few chocolate bars. “I’m good when you are,” he’d eventually mutter.   
  
Scourge was gathering his own stash of food within his jacket- beef jerky sticks, chips, energy drinks. He clearly didn't give two shits, and when Silver said he was ready, Scourge nodded, and grabbed Silver's arm and yanked him over to the counter. Not to pay, but to pickpocket some gum upfront.   
  
"Sir? Sir, you have to pay for that." The cashier spoke nervously. Scourge glanced up at the poor guy, and gave him a fanged grin.   
  
"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?" Scourge leered.   
  
"I-I'll have to call the cops on you, I'm afraid." The cashier then pressed a panic button, and a loud alarm began to ring throughout the building.   
  
Scourge however, seemed to pay no mind to this, as he simply hopped over the counter, and before the worker could react, a _crack_ louder than all the alarms seemed to strike through the building, and Scourge sighed. "Pity." The body then lifelessly dropped to the floor, and Scourge calmly walked over to the slushie machine and began pouring himself one. He popped a straw in his drink, and then glanced at his pet. "Alright, I guess we should blow this joint before the cops get here, eh?"   
  
Was it time that momentarily stopped, or was it Silver’s heart..?   
  
“ _Wait, stop-!_ ”   
  
He couldn’t believe his eyes when Scourge snapped the guy’s neck, and he immediately tried to intervene by tapping into his ESP again - this time, he was using the full force his body and mind would allow him. At first, a cyan glow came over him, and he held his hand out in hopes to catch Scourge in the middle of his slaughter. And though it was taking everything in him to conjure up his power, it simply wasn’t working. There was a sputter and crackle of energy around him, and it almost seemed to backfire and instead he could only describe the sensation he felt next as being electrocuted - by his _own body_ turning against him.   
  
The ivory hedgehog shrieked, falling to his knees as he gripped his temples. He was shaking, a swarm of tears bursting out in a stream despite the fact that he wasn’t even aware that he was even crying.   
  
With the physical strain, and the situation of watching Scourge _kill_ a man, Silver could hardly even breathe. The ivory hedgehog had thought he’d known what panic was before, but this was something completely different. He couldn’t move, couldn’t say anything. Whenever he could gather enough oxygen to try and catch his breath, he’d waste it away on screaming in a mixture of physical agony and emotional terror at what he’d just witnessed. His head throbbed, and he felt so dizzy that he could’ve sworn he was about to pass out - and he _hoped_ he would.   
What was even going on anymore..? He couldn’t process anything other than the blaring in his ears from the stores alarms, and  each attempt at standing on his own two feet quickly deteriorated into blind stumbling and falling back to the floor Everything became a blur, and he was completely confused and freaking out.

The sweet taste of wild cherry slurpee accompanying the sight of Silver passing the fuck out would probably be hilarious later, but in the moment was just annoying. "C'mon Silvy, we gotta go. There ain't time to fuck around." Scourge walked over and nudged the other hedgehog with his foot, and once the albino didn't give him a coherent answer, a wave of concern washed over Scourge. _Oh fuck. You get a new pet and immediately you kill it? Great going. Like a toddler throwing the hamster ball down a flight of stairs. How responsible._   
  
"Snowflake? Snowflake, wake the fuck up, let's go." He muttered under his breath, getting down on his knees and shaking Silver by the shoulders. "Fuuuuuuuuck!" Scourge groaned, rolling his eyes. He was clearly breathing, and very much alive, just in a panicked state and as useful as a blow up doll. "What about our fuckin' snacks?" Scourge shoved whatever he could in his pockets, and stood back up. Chips in his arms, he used a heavy display case to break open one of the glass windows, and he looked back at Silver on the floor.  
  
"Let's go, last chance Silvy!" He threatened, but paused. Once he knew Silver wasn't gonna get up, he sighed deeply. "Fuckin' youngsters and their bullshit y'all should learn how to fucking use your goddamn legs once in awhile." He rambled unhappily, dropping the snacks in his arms and quickly scooping Silver's ragdoll body instead, and making a break for it because he _knew_ those sirens were getting close. He practically tossed Silver on his bike with him and scurried right home.  
  
Hours later, Silver would wake up to cozy, fluffy blankets and sheets all wrapped around him, his quills sinking into luxurious pillows under him. Oh, and the sound of the shower running in the adjacent bathroom.  
  
In his unconscious state, Silver’s mind became an unfocused smudge in the world he actively lived in, creating a new place for his consciousness to escape to while he was out cold. Deep in his conscience he was in a lake, in which he was barely able to keep afloat.. Sure, the bottom wasn’t too far down for his feet to touch beneath the surface, but his head still couldn’t stay above water when he tried.  
  
There was no sun out, it seemed. But he could see.. What?  
  
The ivory hedgehog glanced up in confusion during his mediocre paddling in the water, realizing that there had been some sort of dock directly above him, faded lights peeking in between the cracks of wood from the elevated foundation.  
  
Without even looking, he’d cling to the first solid foundation he felt close by, at first assuming it to be a pole from the dock. But within a few seconds, Silver realized whatever his arms were wrapped around did not feel anything like wood or even steel. No, it was more like fur.. wet fur. Someone was in here with him, and suddenly he felt protective arms around his body, holding him and keeping him afloat.   
  
When the ivory hedgehog glanced up, he’d locked eyes with Mephiles. At first, Silver was startled, and tried to swim away. But that tight grip held him close, forcing his head against the older hedgehog’s chest. Silver could hear the other humming to him as if to soothe his pet, and the ivory hedgehog eventually relaxed, accepting his embrace. He was kept afloat, kept safe, but only by Mephiles’ will to keep him this way. The dark hedgehog could easily let him go, or could easily push him under the water long enough to drown him.. But with Silver’s compliance, he would be kept safe..

Suddenly, there was footsteps above him, and a familiar voice full of concern calling to him.   
  
“Silver..?”   
  
_Blaze._   
  
“Silver, where are you..?” The feline called out, a hand suddenly placed over the ivory hedgehog’s mouth to keep him quiet. Silver didn’t scream in protest, but now he was squirming to get away, to maybe get out from underneath the dock where his friend could _see_ him - but no, Mephiles kept him in place. Silver didn’t feel that his ‘boyfriend’ would harm him, but there was a clear threat in the ivory hedgehog letting himself be seen. Mephiles didn’t want Blaze to find them. This alone was alarming. Silver didn’t want to be here anymore.. He wanted Blaze.   
  
But before he could fight his way from his captor’s grasp, something beneath the water grabbed his ankle, causing Silver to freeze. It was tugging, trying to pull him under, while Mephiles stubbornly tried to keep him afloat.   
  
“ _Silver!_ ” Blaze’s voice kept getting louder, and louder. Faster. More panicked. Desperate. _Was he going crazy..?_   
  
She sounded like a broken record.   
  
Silver tried to scream, his mouth still muffled by the dark hedgehog’s hand, his limbs splashing around desperately. He wanted to be free, but couldn’t get away from the two sources tugging at him.   
  
Finally though, it seemed the creature at the bottom of the lake won him over, dragging him down with. Silver couldn’t see who or _what_ it was pulling him, but his thrashing was no much in strength. Was he going to drown..? Was he going to die down here..?   
  
Silver noticed a patch of green somewhere in the midsts of the struggle, and immediately he paused. The creature pulled him closer, and suddenly Silver was face-to-face with one of his masters - _Scourge._

With those ice blue eyes staring into his soul, swallowing it whole, Silver’s mouth opened in attempt to scream as loudly as possible, his lungs quickly filling with water. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t fight.. he was stuck here, going to drown with this man he knew next to nothing about.  
  
A _murderer._  
  
-Silver’s eyes snapped open in the waking world, a gasp of air filling his lungs as he sat up in the bed. He was frantic, looking all around him and trying to figure out where he was. It took him a few moments to realize that he was back at Scourge’s place, in Scourge’s bed.  
  
The ivory hedgehog was panting, an uneasy feeling running over his body. While it was comforting to know that he wasn’t dying right now, that didn’t make him happy to still be in his master’s territory. Where was Scourge anyways..?  
  
Silver took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down before he could even acknowledge the sound of the shower running. That had to be Scourge in there... the thought of it being the green hedgehog both relaxed and disturbed him, bringing a sinking feeling to his entire body yet again. Sure, it would be crazy if anyone else came out.. But Silver knew he was _not safe_ with Scourge after seeing him _kill_ someone.  
  
The ivory hedgehog took a deep breath, slowly forcing himself to get out of the bed. He still felt weak, but at least his knees weren’t buckling beneath him anymore. Silver had a killer headache, which only intensified when he got to his feet. He groaned, pushing himself to go glance inside the bathroom. Did he even want to say anything..? Not really... What would he have to say to such a criminal. It was one thing to take the ivory hedgehog in a sex trafficking ring, but to Silver it was much worse to see something wrong done to someone else other than himself…  
  
Scourge turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel when he saw his pet walk in. "Oh, snowflake's awake. Go lie down, I'll be out there in a minute." He said all too calmly, drying off his quills and fur. When Silver made no such move, he sighed, wrapped the towel around his waist in a rather human-like fashion, and pushed Silver back into bed. "Come on baby. How're you feeling? I still snagged that grape soda you wanted I think, should be in my jacket still if we're lucky." He tried to butter his pet up with words, rubbing his hands up and down Silver's arms and running his fingers through his abundance of chest fluff.  
  
Silver appeared to be in a trance as Scourge ushered him back to bed, his master’s haunting touches making him shudder. The ivory hedgehog couldn’t even look Scourge in the eyes, while his own amber ones appeared.. _glassy._ He wasn’t crying, but he appeared nervous enough to be set off easily.  
  
“Did that...” he finally managed to speak, “... _Happen?_ ”  
  
Silver hadn’t been in the mood - or even possess the _energy_ \- to be sassy towards the other male as he often was. Right now, he’d shriveled up into his timid little shell. And though he wasn’t actively pushing Scourge’s advances off, that didn’t mean he was emotionally welcoming them either.  
  
But eventually, it bothered him enough to put a delicate hand over one of his master’s as a subtle attempt to make him stop touching him so much.  
  
“Please.. don’t,” he muttered, his voice sounding rather dead and broken. “I’m not.. _Okay._ ”  
  
"Shhhh... shhhshh," Scourge rolled his eyes, noting the pain in Silver's tone, but of course, taking no mind to it. Silver was just so cute all tired and weak like this... "Yeah. It sure did baby. But you know what? Shit happens. People get into the wrong place at the wrong place all the time, you should know above everyone else, eh, snowflake?" Scourge purred lowly, a sense of true, genuine comfort laced behind his advances. His touches, while suggestive, didn't have to be _sexual..._ yet.  
  
He didn't shove, he just lightly guided his pet to lay down on his back on the mattress, nuzzling up Silver's side and cuddling him like that for a moment, letting the smaller hedgehog use his scarred chest as a pillow, and he rested his chin on top of Silver's head, fingers gliding up Silver's side and over his ears hidden between his head quills. "You will be. Maybe not now, butcha will. I was pretty shaken too, my first few stressful nights like this." Scourge continued to pet Silver like a tamed housecat. "But you know what helped me?" He presented his pet with a question, and his hand massaged all up and down Silver's body, pausing underneath his chin.   
  
Scourge sat up then, rolling slightly on top of his pet. He looked right into those beautiful golden irises, a toothy grin widening across his face. "Pussy and dope. Mostly dope." Scourge snickered to himself. "I won't have ya doing any drugs you don't wanna though. Chillax. But, I sure can give ya some dopamine to substitute." And before Silver could reply, he closed the space between them, probably giving Silver the most gentle kiss the hedgehog had ever received through this whole fucked up adventure.  
  
For the most part, Silver remained quiet and merely let Scourge guide him to bed, listening to what he had to say. Maybe it was the fact that his master was being gentle that was pacifying the ivory hedgehog, or he was too afraid to argue.. He wasn’t sure. But he couldn’t lie to himself in saying that he didn’t need some babying right now with all he’d been dealing with lately..  
  
“I’m not.. really into either of those things,” he’d muttered in response to Scourge’s rambling on what made him feel better. As an odd side note, the ivory hedgehog wondered what kind of drugs and people Scourge got involved with. His master claimed he wouldn’t subject him to that, but would he still be put in an _environment_ like that..?   
  
The ivory hedgehog had quickly shoved his concerns away, however, when he felt such a tender kiss being placed on his lips. Oddly enough, this simple showing of affection was the thing to let his tears gather in the corners of his eyes. Silver hadn’t expected it at all, and for some reason let himself believe that everything bad that had happened earlier was just a figment of his imagination. It was an odd way of coping, but his emotions were stirred in an unfamiliar way that he wasn’t sure how to handle.   
  
Silver found himself longing for this kind and gentle treatment more and more. He wanted - _needed_ \- to feel special, to feel.. _loved._ And the only source of feeling secure in anything right now was Scourge, despite all of the things he’d seen today. If Scourge was the only one to indulge him in a sense of security when there was no one else to run to, then maybe it wasn’t so bad to take advantage of feeling good when the opportunity was presented..  
  
The ivory hedgehog put his arms around his master, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He was slowly becoming desperate - not for release, not for anything scandalous, no.. Just pure _affection._  
  
“If you’re going to do this... Can you just act like it _matters_..?” He’d found himself whispering once he broke the kiss, a twisted sense of yearning aching in his tone. Sure, nobody had ever shown true love to the ivory hedgehog when it came to actually _making love_ , but perhaps letting himself be convinced someone did for one moment would make it more fulfilling to him.  
  
“Matters?” Scourge repeated the word. “The fuck? ‘Course it matters. Getting to see your eyes cross and roll up in pleasure is of the utmost importance to me, cutie pie.” He kissed Silver again, not roughly or with nips of teeth or anything, but rather deep and passionately instead, warming up his pet into the game rather than tossing him right in without remorse.   
  
"You just lie back and enjoy the show. Don't even worry about anything, don't even _think_ about anything unless it's ' _yes_ ' or ' _more_ '. 'Kay?" Scourge instructed, kissing down Silver's neck and body, his hands wandering to those skinny hips and spreading Silver's thighs slowly as his mouth went to town, making new hickies and marks to add to the old ones, except these were softly made with more time rather than harsh and heavy sucks like the ones before. His hands were busy at work between Silver's legs, playing with his tail and rubbing over his pouch temptingly.  
  
Scourge’s answer made him pause, a confused expression coming to his face. The ivory hedgehog’s lips parted in questioning, but the next thing that came from them wasn’t _words_ , but a small gasp in response to Scourge’s ministrations.   
  
“W.. _What_..?” Silver asked meekly, his tired and battered form quivering by the time Scourge’s mouth was at his thighs. He tried to sit up, but quickly changed his mind when his master’s hands worked at his pouch.   
  
Silver appeared just as confused at what was happening - or rather, over what was _going_ to happen, but seemed to hush in acceptance of pleasure. If he were going to get brutally fucked within three minutes and feel his asshole swelling by the time he was done being used, the least he could do was allow Scourge to make him feel good beforehand.  
  
Right..?  
  
The ivory hedgehog would ask questions later, would pry and bitch more over their situation tomorrow.. But for now, he would relax.  
  
Silver couldn’t deny that his master was skilled and - despite the fact that the younger hedgehog probably wasn’t hard to impress - Scourge managed to surprise him often, especially right now. He didn’t expect.. _Delicacy._  
  
He found himself whining within a few minutes, arching his back and fidgeting in anticipation as his member finally came forth. Silver gripped the sheets tightly then, his face flushed as he panted. And this wasn’t even the start, now was it..?   
  
“I..I...” he stammered, seemingly searching for something to say as his eyes traveled to the ceiling, staring in a daze as he allowed pleasure to wash over him.  
  
Scourge immediately wrapped his fingers around Silver’s shaft once it made way, giving the length a few teasing strokes to get his pet warmed up, his thumb smearing whatever pre leaking out the tip around for lube.   
  
He kissed down Silver’s neck to his chest, stomach, inner thighs, and his hands had abandoned any sort of massaging or stroking movements to hold Silver’s legs apart, and Scourge gazed up at his pet with half-lidded eyes as his tongue snaked out and _licked_ \- from base to tip, before the green hedgehog opened his mouth and went down to business- literally.  
  
Now, over the span of his lifetime, Scourge had been on the end of many blowjobs before. So, he’d like to think he knew how to give his fair share, too.  
  
Scourge bobbed his head up and down, sucking and swirling his tongue around Silver all the while. When his slave was relaxing a bit more, he released one of those plush thighs to gently fondle at the little sack that had presented itself underneath Silver’s member. After some while of teasing however, he ramped up the pace. This was almost too easy, whether it be out of a trained gag reflex he had gained over the years, or simply because Silver wasn’t exactly the _biggest_ hedgehog around, Scourge genuinely found himself enjoying all the sounds, twitches, and reactions he was getting out of his pet.  
  
Silver was so _arousing._ From the moment he saw his sex tape back at the auction he knew he’d have to have him… just for this. The way his voice would raise and whimper, those hips jutting out in need… Silver was _delicious_ , and Scourge was more than eager to literally eat him all up.  
  
Well, almost.  
  
Scourge lifted his head up off of Silver with a _pop_ , snickering as he saw his pet squirm without his touch. “You’re such a good boy, Silvy. My precious lil’ snowflake, mm?” He purred lowly, his tone dripping with seduction, “You wanna cum? Tell me. Your master needs to know~” He teased.  
  
Silver was seeing stars by the time he felt the other take his length into his mouth. It wasn’t difficult to make him melt, but this new sensation completely drained away any power he had in his muscles. He was reduced to a quivering mess, his breath hitching with each moan.   
  
This was unlike any other time where he’d been forcibly subdued or taken advantage of. He wasn’t being used as a tool to pleasure someone else this time, and his body was given all of the attention necessary to pleasure him. Scourge’s mouth definitely could woo him, even if the words that came out of it often had the opposite effect..  
  
The ivory hedgehog bucked, arched, lost himself in that mouth. He could’ve easily forgotten what planet he was on right up until Scourge decided to pull away, earning a painfully desperate whine.  
  
“ _Fuck_ , w-why do you a-always.. _fucking do that_?!” He spat back rather stubbornly, his anger clearly fueled by his sexual frustration that he thought he wasn’t going to have to beg to be sated for once. He’d been pulled from a trance he was happy to be in. “P- _Please..!_ ” Silver then stammered, his voice even awkwardly cracking from his whining.  
  
Scourge laughed aloud, giving another teasing lick to Silver’s length, kissing the tip lightly. “Because it’s so fun to see you squirm, babe. Now, who’s your master? I don’t believe I’ve heard you say it…” He was dangling Silver on a thread, always _this close_ to giving him what he wanted, but never actually going through with it.   
  
Scourge’s muzzle darted down suddenly then, that skilled tongue flicking out and giving a wide lap over Silver’s entrance, and Scourge was laying kisses all the way up from his pet’s taint to his tip again, absolutely flourishing in how he could drive his slave wild.  
  
Silver wanted to ignore his master’s humiliating questions, and to continue what was started. He had already shown before that he wasn’t afraid to refuse Scourge’s requests for verbal begging, but he could feel himself achingly twitch and throb in a torturous anticipation this time. He was riled up and frustrated beyond belief, making him more aggressive towards his master, but at least he was willing to comply for once. “Hnn.. You are, Scourge,” he whined, slowly rolling his hips forward. “Just.. a-ah, _please_... I need it..”  
  
Scourge huffed, clearly not getting the desperate cries and pleas he wanted, but he would be there all night if he tried that now. "Whatever, we'll work on it, sugarcube." And with that he deepthroated Silver in one fell swoop, sucking and swallowing whatever fluids he could coax out of the poor organ. He purred lowly, feeling rather satisfied himself for bringing Silver into orgasm like this. Sooooo much easier than trying to get a girl to cum. How cute.  
  
It seemed that actually getting his way was a good compromise, for now Silver was moaning and whimpering like a bitch in heat. Scourge’s skilled mouth had forced him to utter more profanities he didn’t say quite so often. Sure, it wasn’t what Scourge asked for, but he clearly was wrapped around the other male’s finger right now, completely at his mercy. It wasn’t difficult to make the ivory hedgehog release, and when he did, it had probably been the most blissful orgasm he had thus far. And though he’d just woken up, this round seemed to tucker him right out again. Silver was out of breath then, hazily looking down at his master as a wave of confusion hit him again - why did Scourge do that for him..?  
  
Oh well, maybe it was best to question him about it in the morning..  
  
For now, he remained quiet as he tried to keep his sleepy eyes open for a few more minutes so that he could childishly grab at Scourge’s arm, giving a gentle tug to silently communicate that he wanted his master to cuddle him.  
  
Scourge had no trouble cleaning Silver up using only his tongue, eating up any mess made and pulling the blanket up and around them as he followed Silver's prompting tugs on his arm, genuinely smiling at how cute and sleepy he was. When the snowflake wasn't bitching and crying, he was actually adorable. Who'dve thunk?   
  
He cuddled down beside Silver, wrapping his arms around that slim body and sharing body heat between them. His fingers traced up and down Silver's back, between his quills until Scourge himself fell asleep, and they both rested like that for the remainder of the night.  
  
By the next morning, Silver had already been thrown full force into their games set out for the day. It all started when he was woken up, feeling something hard pressed up against his thigh. Of course, his master had been fully awake and aware of it, for he had been consciously grinding against the ivory hedgehog in his sleep. He’d grunted, clearly cranky over the situation when they first started. But by the time they were done for the third time, Silver had been broken open and pleasured in ways he couldn’t even describe.  
  
They’d only just now been taking a breather, the small hedgehog panting heavily after his third orgasm for the day as he rolled over in the bed. His back felt completely blown out, and his whole body felt sore - though oddly, in a _good_ way.. He let his arm dangle over the side of the bed tiredly for a moment, before reaching down to grab a shirt or a towel, or anything really to clean himself off with. The poor boy had never been so dirty and sweaty in his life.   
  
“Can we stop for a little..?” He panted, groaning as his body protested against him sitting up to wipe himself off. “I’m beat..” he muttered, eyes glancing around the room for a brief moment before more questions came forth. “What time is it..? We haven’t even gotten out of bed or eaten yet..” he whined.  
  
Scourge stretched and took a breather himself, not as tired as Silver, but needing energy for sure. He used the sweaty sheets below and around them to wipe his coat off for now, amusing himself with the thought of shower sex with his slave. Productive _and_ pleasurable!   
  
"It's gotta be like, 2pm or somethin'. And  I know semen's a wonderful snack, but it's not like a _meal,_ yknow?" Scourge mutually agreed with Silver, rolling out of bed himself and motioning for him to come over. "C'mon princess. Lemme fill ya up a _different_ way now." He winked at him, scooping Silver up in his arms bridal style so little to no pressure was put on that (rather used and abused) beautiful behind, and carrying him downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
When they got there, Scourge placed Silver down on his side, and opened the big-ass fridge. "Whatcha hungry for? I hear pineapple's good for ya... maybe sausage? But you've had a lot of sausage this morning already." Scourge listed off phallic food after phallic food, like carrots, bananas, popsicles, hot dogs... clearly just having some fun to mess with Silver as he prepared his own meal- microwavable mac 'n cheese.  
  
Silver groaned, his face growing more and more heated as Scourge’s list went on. He wiggled a little uncomfortably on the couch he was placed on, trying to find a better position without hurting himself in the process. Grabbing a pillow, he hugged it and buried his face in it in flustered annoyance.  
  
“Ugh, can you cut that out?” He mumbled bitterly, though he knew better that Scourge would keep teasing him. At least he was prepared. “I’m really not picky..” he then sighed as he glanced up from the pillow, “I do really like sweets though..”  
  
Scourge reached into the fridge, pulled out a bunch of grapes and more or less chucked them at Silver. "Here! Fruit is supposeta be good for ya or somethin'." He grabbed his own meal from the microwave and began eating, flopping down next to Silver on the couch. "I think there should be cake in there too or somethin' when you're done with those." He mentioned between bites. "So, how ya feelin' snowflake?" Scourge reached out and pet over Silver's head quills with his hands carefully, giving his pet a gentle scratch behind the ear.  
  
Silver just barely caught the fruit that was tossed at him, causing a moment of awkward stumbling that ultimately just strained his backside. The ivory hedgehog gave a small whine, but quickly settled back down as he began to snack on the grapes. The mentioning of cake was definitely something he was looking forward to now..  
Blaze often chastised him for only eating snacks and sweets rather than proper meals, but he thought maybe if she knew he was eating something healthy beforehand, even she couldn’t complain.  
  
“I’m feeling... weird,” Silver then mumbled, chewing on a couple of grapes in his mouth as he spoke. He couldn’t help but purr when Scourge scratched behind his ear, leaning into his touch. “I’m not really.. sure,” he then tried to go on and explain, but found himself at a loss for words momentarily. Scourge had been making him feel so good.. But he knew that he just witnessed this man _murder_ someone - why was he letting him fuck him?! Sure, Silver was afraid of Scourge but.. Part of him was struggling with his own temptations at this point, and he wasn’t even completely aware of them.  
  
“You’re very confusing to me,” Silver mumbled. “You don’t seem like a bad guy, really.. But I know you are. I know you’re terrible.” Suddenly amber eyes were cast down, idly gazing at nothing around the room - yet, at anything but his master. Clearly, Silver was not the best judge of character previously to even be in this situation, but even despite being more aware of this, he still found himself at a loss. His world was often very black and white when it came to someone’s morality, and only recently was he introduced to how skewed that aspect of life could really be.  
  
Scourge laughed at Silver's judgement on his personality, running that petting hand down under Silver's chin so he could make his pet look directly at him. "Oh babe. I'm a bad guy, don't gotta tell me twice. Terrible though? Shucks, ya gon' hurt my feelings there. I'm slain." Scourge replied lightheartedly, taking a grape and popping it into his own mouth, before taking another and pushing it past Silver's lips himself. A single finger also pushed its way into Silver's mouth, pressing and squishing down on his tongue before pulling back out so the young one could chew properly.  
  
"N'aww, snookums. I'm bad in the way that people like. I take what I want, and 'ey," Scourge put his macaroni bowl down and curled up real close to his pet, tucking his head under Silver's and laying some soft kisses on that already hickied up neck, "some people like to be taken. Don't ya?" He purred lowly, sitting back and giving Silver some well needed space once he was done. "I live for pleasure. I ain't really about deliberately hurtin' people for fun, well... most of the time, anyways. But long story short, I do whatever the fuck I want, and whatever comes my way? I deal with. S'that simple. Fuck this morality bullshit, tryna be the 'better man', or somethin' bullshit like that... I'm having fun before I die. You get me, don'tcha snowflake?" Scourge sat up from the couch, walking over lazily to go get that cake he mentioned prior.  
  
Silver merely allowed Scourge to do what he wanted, his body reacting differently than his mind was. He had so many thoughts going through his head, but even his body language almost made him seem too subservient and braindead, like he was a mere puppet at his master’s mercy. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not.. Scourge made him tingle, made his heart race and thud in a way he could easily mistake as something to what he felt for Mephiles.. But this wasn’t as pure. His feelings for Mephiles had been innocent, a genuine connection he thought they had. Silver had a crush on someone he believed was a gentleman, but Scourge never put up a facade of even being such a thing. What was this feeling that made him sort of, _enjoy_ Scourge..?   
  
But he still had fire when it came to what he stood for, and this seemed to be a defining trait in himself that wouldn’t wash away so easily, even if he couldn’t make others agree with him.   
“You know,” he started, a frown on his muzzle. “I think that’s all bullshit. You _do_ hurt people for fun. You _killed_ a guy for no good reason yesterday. You _bought_ me from... whatever that _fuckfest_ is down there..! You like hurting people, you don’t care about anyone but yourself. And you know what, maybe it’s because nobody ever gave a shit about you. And that’s _pathetic_. You don’t have to be a criminal to be fulfilled - you’re just too lazy to make something of yourself, so you take the easy way out and hurt people for it.”   
  
The ivory hedgehog was seething now as he went off on his rant, not even really noticing when his master got up. “Why didn’t you just _leave_ me yesterday?! It would’ve been a lot easier, I’m sure..!”  
  
Scourge half-heartedly listened to Silver bitch and whine from across the room, pulling out the cake from the fridge and just taking the whole damn thing with some forks over to the couch. He sat back down, almost like he didn't even notice Silver getting worked up about it. "Fucker was gonna get the cops instead'a complyin'. Shit happens, and I think you of all people should know about being in the wrong place at the wrong time." He went off all too calmly, stabbing his fork into the cake and trying to airplane the food into Silver's mouth. "I know what I fuckin' said. I like livin' easy, sure. And most people stay outta my way for it. Or, they work with me. How the fuck do you think me and Mephi get along?"   
  
He took a bite of cake for himself, licking the frosting around his lips just to flash his tongue at the other. "Leave you? Heh, I almost did if that makes you feel like your points are justified. But I didn't. Aren'tcha glad? Honestly snowflake, you're just too cute, and I didn't spend all that money on ya for fuckin' nothin', and Mephi would get fucking _pissed_ if I didn't bring ya back around in one piece. I just gotcha, so damn fuck me I guess for savin' your sorry ass." Scourge rolled his eyes. He could god-honestly care less about whatever Silver thought of his behavior, as he did with anyone else. He'd be called worse, been accused of worse, hell, Scourge had _done_ much much worse than whatever Silver could throw at him, which was probably one of the only reasons why he was keeping his cool so well.  
  
Well, that, and the high he was on from kickass morning sex. Nothing starts your day off right like cumming into a cutie pie a couple times.  
  
Silver felt himself getting angrier and angrier, and honestly it was surprising that he hadn’t turned red or there wasn’t any smoke blowing out from his ears - _something_ dramatic. He’d denied Scourge feeding him, turning his head away stubbornly as he listened to his master defend himself, even though it wasn’t like he really _needed_ to. Silver was in no place to spout off about his beliefs in a situation like this, but it never stopped him before and it wouldn’t now.  
  
It wasn’t clear what set him off next: was it Scourge mentioning Mephiles - and their odd “friendship” Silver knew next to nothing about? Or was it the fact that Scourge mentioned his own misfortune of winding up where he was today? Or maybe it was the fact that Scourge murdered someone, then dismissed his concerns of whether or not he should’ve been left or not?   
  
The ivory hedgehog wasn’t sure what it was _specifically_ , but he certainly was fuming and looked ready to blow in a different way than he already had a few other times this morning. Perhaps if they had been in a more consensual scene as two lovers with a shared dynamic, then Silver’s next actions could easily just be seen as a bratty, disobedient sub just wanting attention - but no, he was just genuinely furious.   
  
“ _Fuck you_ ,” he muttered between gritted teeth, for once keeping his mouth from saying anything more as he pushed himself to his feet as quickly as he could without hurting himself. When he was up, he silently walked out of the room without saying anything else, but really he was looking for a phone.. He would’ve tried to find one eventually, but before he was afraid of Scourge catching him in the act. But right now, he couldn’t care less if his master knew what he was up to - he could get his ass put away to rot in jail, no matter how petty his arguing seemed.  
  
Well, okay.  
  
Talking shit? Pssh, Scourge could handle that no sweat. But the moment Silver got up and walked away?  
  
Aight, that blew it.  
  
Scourge snarled, putting the cake down calmly before chasing after Silver, knowing every room in this house far better than his stupid little sex slave. It wasn't long before he was in the same room as Silver, and he used his speed to pin his pet against the wall roughly, slamming both their bodies against it and using Silver's to absorb the shock of the blow. "Fuck me? Fuck me? If you fucking say so, pillow princess." He grabbed Silver by the chest fluff, threatening to rip a good majority of it out with the force his hands were using. "You wanna be a lil shit? Fine, be shit." Scourge shoved his knee up between Silver's legs, bouncing him up and then holding him against the wall so neither of his feet touched the ground- no possible leverage for Silver to even consider using against him to fight back -and he licked up his neck, making white fur soaked with saliva, and not just lustfully nipping or sucking on the bruised flesh there- but _biting_ with his canines to the point where Scourge could taste just a hint of blood in his mouth. "I can make you _scream,_ babe. We both know that. I make you fucking _howl._ So, you want it to be outta pleasure so good I have you cumming for _hours,_ or, if you wanna be a little _bitch,_ we could go the less fun route for ya. I could tear you to pieces and leave ya bleedin', see how loud you scream from that? Hmm?"  
  
At the end of the day, it seemed like Scourge was just going to have to remind Silver of his place. He'd gotten too comfortable, getting fucked and enjoying it all the time, and now he thought he could just do whatever he wanted? Fuck no. Scourge was the master here, and the master he'd stay. "I bet you'd fucking love for me to do that. Not because you're a masochistic bitch, but just so you could spit in my face and say you're right. Well, fuck you, snowflake. You wanna know where you stand? Lemme show you." He scooped Silver up in his arms bridal style, holding his grip tight on the other hedgehog as he brought him downstairs to a rather dark room, and Silver was tossed harshly on the cement floor, two clicks were heard, and then the lights flickered on.  
  
Silver's wrists were cuffed to the floor- by shackles and chains connected to the ground. his legs were free, but the amount of chain keeping the hedgie to the floor was prohibiting him from standing up- the farthest he could go was a small kneel. On the walls around him were various scary toys, things like more cuffs, whips, flogs, even feather dusters..?  
  
In the corner of the room there was a large chest, from which Scourge opened and lifted up a small box looking thing with what looked like a saddle on top of it. "Y'know what a sybian is, Silvy?" Scourge asked, putting it down in front of Silver and then shoved it under his pet, lifting his hips and setting him down against to sit on the thing. "Comfy?" He asked, almost genuinely, but then he stood back up to admire his work. He held a remote in his hand then, briefly showing it to Silver before cranking a small switch on the thing- making the thing he was sitting on vibrate. "Ya better be." Scourge flashed a wink to Silver, and tutted between his teeth as he turned and left the room without announcing when he'd be back or anything. "Have fun, snowflake."  
  
Silver was utterly terrified when Scourge left the room, the poor boy having been too stunned from everything to register what had just happened between them, and where he had ended up now. What _was_ this room..? Why did Scourge have all of these things? What even _were_ they?  
It had been easy for the master to make his pet shut up, just in their rough play upstairs moments ago. But this.. this was completely different territory. What was going to happen to him? Would Scourge leave him down here to die?  
  
The ivory hedgehog had been struggling against his cuffs initially, but finding it no use. He’d been too panicked to fully acknowledge the vibrating between his legs at first, but as the adrenaline rush began to die down, he suddenly couldn’t ignore the sensation between his legs. Silver squirmed uncomfortably, the smooth platform between his legs unwillingly exciting him when he didn’t want to be.   
  
The ivory hedgehog bit his lip, trying to keep back a few squeaks and moans from the odd pleasure he was forced to receive from the sybian. What was Scourge’s plan with this..? It didn’t make any sense.   
  
But, oh, he’d quickly learned _how_ he was being punished.  
  
About fifteen minutes in, he’d been fully hard again and writhing from under stimulation - sure, the sybian was making him feel good, but not good _enough._ He needed more, and it was beginning to drive him absolutely crazy. Silver’s breath hitched, his hips bucking every so often in hopes of satisfying his urges more somehow, but it never being enough. Without the use of his hands, he couldn’t finish himself off, or even stop the device from vibrating.   
  
Fifteen more minutes in, Silver was in _pain_ from these sensations. His length had been dripping with pre and throbbing, begging to be touched and finished with nothing to grant him release. He was stuck, hopeless, and finding himself getting desperate. Of course, the slight grinding against the sybian felt sorta good, but still not enough to get him off completely. There was heaps of involuntary whining coming from him now, and he hadn’t even been aware of it.  
  
At least _three hours_ in, Silver was now crying and screaming in agony. The albino’s body felt simultaneously numb and on fire at the same time, pain shooting up his spine. He felt lightheaded now, his member feeling achingly swollen with no hope for release coming soon. Honestly, he was surprised it hadn’t fallen off at this point.   
  
And even after more time, Silver completely gave up hope that Scourge would ever return for him. The white hedgehog genuinely began to think this was his end, and there was nothing he could do about it. He was being driven mad by his own hard-on that wouldn’t go away, leaving him angrily sobbing in pain so loudly that it would be a miracle somebody hadn’t called the cops like he originally planned to do for himself. His whole body was quaking and sweating, his face completely red as tears streamed down his cheeks.  
  
He was desperate now, his legs trying to buckle or clench together for some form of relief in the tension constantly building up and not leaving. Silver had never experienced a pain like this before, and he  wouldn’t have previously imagined that Scourge was _this_ cruel despite what he’d seen before. But, unfortunately, now Silver couldn’t ignore even another more primal urge that had been building up inside of him hours ago at this point. And he didn’t want to acknowledge it, but now he was convinced Scourge was leaving him to die so it didn’t matter.. Nobody would know, and even if they did, he wouldn’t have to worry about being laughed at since he wouldn’t be around anyways. He was hurting so badly...  
  
Quivering, Silver squeezed his eyes shut as he decided to relieve himself in a different way. A gasp escaped his lips as a warm, yellow stream left between his legs, _some_ kind of relief washing over him - but not fully in the way he needed to solve his problem. He felt a little better, but now he’d immediately been regretting his decision to wet himself - he didn’t even know if it was willingly or not.  
  
Everything still hurt, but now he was sobbing for more reasons than just pain now - he couldn’t believe he had just done that..! Why had his life gotten _this_ fucked up, within only a week..? He was nothing but a feral animal now, pissing and whining in heat..  
  
Meanwhile, Scourge walked back in his house, slamming the front door behind him. After this afternoon he had left to go deal with some business... middle man for some people, get a little petty cash, and maybe some blow on the side. It'd been a productive day, he'd say. He trudged up the stairs to get to his bedroom, about to kick off his shoes and get comfortable for a nice jerk off session, when he remembered suddenly- oh yeah, this didn't have to be masturbation. He had a sex slave now, didn't he? Riiiight...  
  
_Oh shit, he had a sex slave-_   
  
Scourge's eyes widened as he realized he had left his pet longer than he originally intended. He just kinda... forgot? Ah, shit. He went down to the basement Silver was in, not hearing the sobs and cries until he opened up the heavy door- damn soundproof walls...  
  
He cleared his throat, looking at his pathetic little pet on the still vibrating seat, a small part of his brain finding the sight extremely fuckably hot. There Silver was, whimpering and wet, tears streaming down that pretty face, all red in the cheeks and _oh, that liquid wasn't cum, was it…_ _  
__  
_ Scourge said nothing as he went over to unplug the damn thing, and the sybian stopped vibrating at the yank of the chord. He then broke the silence with his voice, leaving his pet chained up for the moment being as he crouched down in front of him- careful not to step in the piss-puddle around him.   
  
"How's it goin', snowflake? Ya done? Ready to be a good boy now?" He asked with a smirk across his face, and he leaned in to gently kiss Silver's forehead, tasting salty sweat on his lips as he did so. Yikes, his pet needed a good wash, didn't he? He leaned in and uncuffed Silver from the floor, picking his pet up by the underside of his arms and hoisting him off the ground that way. He carried Silver like that all the way up to the master bathroom, and he put him down in the tub and started running warm water.  
  
Scourge shrugged off his jacket, plugged the tub up and dripped some soap underneath the water flow, creating a mass of white bubbles topping the evergrowing pool of warm water, and he stepped in with Silver. He shifted his pet onto his lap in the water so they were both facing each other, and he used a nearby washcloth to wipe over Silver's face and tearstreaked muzzle. "See what happens when you're good? You feel good, don'tcha? Are you ready to feel really good again?" Scourge encouraged him, running the washcloth down Silver's face to his body, under the water and starting to delicately wash his tail, rump, and pouch- knowing those were bound to be sensitive areas.  
  
The albino hedgehog had barely even noticed Scourge’s presence whenever he came downstairs, and was only able to realize he’d returned whenever he suddenly didn’t feel the vibration beneath him anymore. At first, he was horrified that he simply lost all feeling in his legs for good, and then his head snapped up when he was spoken to.  
  
Silver hadn’t said a word to Scourge, his body merely falling limp like a rag doll in his master’s arms - aside from his violent jittering, of course. His sobbing had died down by now, but the poor thing was still crying as the other ran his bath.  
  
While earlier, he’d needed desperately to touch himself, now he was just scared to. It ached, as did his stomach. Pleasuring himself was now one of the last things on his mind, if his head could even formulate many coherent thoughts right now.  
  
Silver immediately rested his head against Scourge’s ragged chest when he was placed in his lap, the ivory hedgehog still not finding himself able to say much. He was definitely afraid of stepping out of line again, and didn’t want to somehow anger Scourge that badly again. Not only that, but his stomach dropped at the thought of  the embarrassing sight Scourge had seen when he came back downstairs, and was praying that he wouldn’t mention his little accident or poke fun at him.  
  
“..I-I’m sorry..” he’d murmured rather shyly as he nodded, wincing whenever he felt his master washing him down beneath. His grip had briefly tightened on the other as a reflex, his whole body tensing up in fear of what Scourge could possibly do to him. His master’s punishment had not been a beating, but Silver was still worried of the other trying to mercilessly enter him or something of the sort right now.   
  
Scourge had been right - he relearned his place _very_ quickly.  
  
"Sure you are, sure you are... good boy." Scourge acknowledged the apology and comforted Silver best to his ability, but his actions spoke louder than words. He washed Silver up with only mild molestation, and then got up out of the bath and wrapped a big, warm fluffy towel around his pet first, and then himself. He rubbed Silver's fur dry, drained the tub and then carried his pet to the bed, letting him stay in his towel as he tucked the blankets around them, and cuddled up close to Silver. He was looking right into those amber eyes, so innocent and wide....  
  
D'aww. It was like looking at a small kicked puppy. Couldn't help but make your heart melt at the sight. "You're so fuckin' cute. Look at ya... who could stay mad at _that_ face?" Scourge chuckled, making light of the mood and then closing the space between them, giving Silver one of those deep, charming kisses that could sweep him off his feet. He was running his hands and fingers all over that white pelt, but never doing anything more as he just continued to kiss Silver, surprisingly the only organ wanting to push itself into Silver somehow was a cheeky bit of tongue.  
  
Silver had been the most compliant he’d ever been at this point, not asking a single question of his master. Not making a snippy remark, and barely even looking at him. He just.. let things happen. His spirit wasn’t completely broken, no, but he would remain stunned over this experience for a while at least.  
  
_Is he playing with me..?_ The ivory hedgehog wondered, having felt confused over Scourge’s caregiving and kind demeanor. It took him moments to accept these kind gestures, for he expected that something bad would happen if he got too comfortable.   
  
But he couldn’t complain over being bathed, for he’d been too tired to do it himself earlier if he had been given the option, and Scourge took care in making sure he was dry and cozy in bed.. That certainly wasn’t a _punishment_...  
  
Silver told himself to soak up the affection while he had it then, and enjoy it, for he knew he could easily make it disappear again if he wasn’t careful enough. If Scourge _really_ wanted him dead, he could easily make it happen.. His head began to twist things then, and he came to the realization that perhaps Scourge punished him so cruelly _because_ he liked him. Because he _did_ care for him.   
  
As he had done the night before, Silver had tugged Scourge closer to him while they lie together. The poor hedgehog still carried a tired, sorrowful atmosphere around him, but at least he was calm and accepting of Scourge’s gestures. The ivory hedgehog even purred quietly when he felt hands running through his fur and over his sore body, leaning into the passionate kisses he received as if he’d been missing them for years now.  
  
“...I’m.. okay, right..?” He found himself whispering in a sleepy tone as he struggled to keep his heavy eyelids open, an odd question out of nowhere as if the most important piece of his existence rested on the shoulders of Scourge’s opinion of him.  
  
Scourge chuckled as he felt Silver get more and more sleepy with every kiss he gave, and he let his pet's head rest on his chest as he stroked his quills and pelt rather calmly. "As long as you're a good boy, snowflake. Whether you're okay or not is upta you." Scourge spoke softly, dozing off himself soon after Silver fell asleep in his arms.  
  
The next morning, Silver would wake up to his master gently humping him in half-sleep. Scourge hadn't gotten off last night, no... and now, at 9 in the morning, he was using Silver's body to gain some nice friction on his dick. " _Mmmhh.._ " Scourge groaned tiredly, lazily thrusting his hips back and forth into Silver's side, his arms holding his pet in place there.  
  
Silver froze when he felt the other’s hard length pressing against him, at first uncertain if Scourge was intentionally doing this or if he was even awake at all. _Meh._ It wasn’t like his master had any shame to care if he was doing this in his sleep or not..  
  
The ivory hedgehog sighed, knowing he would have to deal with this sooner or later. And he’d rather do it by his own will.. Given yesterday, it almost didn’t seem fair to satisfy Scourge but.. If he finished him off now, he’d have to do less work later.  
  
Still uncertain of whether or not his master was conscious, Silver reached a hand down to get a firm grasp on Scourge’s member and gently began to tug at it.  
  
Scourge's breath hitched at the contact, gradually waking up more and more with each stroke given to him, a purr of pleasure caught in his throat. Blue eyes blinked open slowly, and it took a moment for Scourge to register what was happening to him before he let a complete moan slip past his lips.  
  
"Aaah... fuck yeah, good boyyyy..." The green hedgehog encouraged Silver, pre dripping down the tip of his length to give a bit of lube to the shaft. "Mmhm... just like that, babe..."  
  
Silver’s ears perked, glancing over at his master in what seemed like embarrassment when he realized the other male was fully awake now. He didn’t think he would be chastised for this originally, but verbally hearing praise made him feel slightly less awkward about initiating anything at all. He wanted to remain on Scourge’s good side, and this seemed like an easy way to do so. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done this with himself before.. He knew what to do.   
  
The ivory hedgehog tried to slather as much of the pre over Scourge’s length as he possibly could,  encouraging the head to weep even more by massaging it with his thumb. Silver wasn’t a dominate person by any means, but he did get a different type of thrill out of having his master at his mercy for once - it was the fact that he had been doing something _right_ on his own, and that he was fully confident in what he was doing.   
  
Perhaps the positive reactions were encouraging him more than he realized, for a slight smirk came to his muzzle as he continued. “I can do more than that..” Silver whispered, running his free hand over the other’s chest suggestively.  
  
"Oh yeah? Prove it, babe..." Scourge raised a brow at his pet, letting Silver take the reigns for a bit. It was obvious both of them were in a mood, and so he was comfortable enough to see where the other would take him this time. He lifted his hips up suggestively, playing right into those cute little hands. "Loveta see whatcha got up your sleeve, Silvy..."   
  
Scourge was literally _dripping_ with excitement, and he reached up and yanked Silver down for a kiss real quick before letting him back up, and lying against the pillows to enjoy the show.  
  
Silver purred in response to his master’s words, having eagerly returned the kiss offered to him before his lips would find themselves at a different task. The ivory hedgehog slowly removed his hand from Scourge’s hard appendage, and shifted into a different position towards the end of the bed. He’d never done this before, but surely it wouldn’t be that complicated. Scourge made it seem so easy the other night..  
  
The small hedgehog pressed his lips to the tip of Scourge’s length experimentally before slowly taking it into his mouth. Internally, he wasn’t so confident anymore at this, but he wouldn’t allow his master to pick up on that. Silver glanced up at the other for a reaction as he began to gently suck, only gradually taking more and more into his mouth. He didn’t want to gag himself by taking _all_ of it, so he settled for rubbing the rest of the untouched shaft with his hand again.  
  
Scourge moaned aloud again, tilting his head back against the pillows in pleasure as his slave went down on him. "Oh, _fuck yeah._ " He shuddered, hands going down and rubbing at Silver's ears in praise, encouraging his pet to do _more,_ and slowly start to help move his head up and down. "You're doing so well, aah... _good boy~_ " Scourge complimented him, that green tail thwapping happily against the mattress.  
  
That was, until fast, impatient knocks echoed through the house and interrupted his fucked out psyche, dragging him back into reality.   
  
"God _damn_ it." Scourge cursed, hearing the knocks come again, more urgently this time. He held Silver's head up by the ears so he could gain a little bit of focus back, and huffed. " _Damn_ it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya miss us? Here, enjoy like, 25 pages of sweet Scourgilver content as apologies for the absence. Christmas came(hah) early this year. ^v^
> 
> The support on this fic is unbelievable and makes both our hearts sing! So thank you all so much ashjkdahsjdkl,,,
> 
> Oh, and enjoy the cliffhanger.


End file.
